MARS Remake
by Choi Hyo Joon
Summary: Chap 5 UP! Ketakutan Sungmin akan 'namja' perlahan luntur karena sosok Kyuhyun. Perlahan, perasaan cinta bersemi dihati keduanya. Apa mereka bisa bersatu? FF KyuMin GS. Remake dari drama Asia berjudul sama 'MARS'. RnR please? Don't BASH!
1. Admirable Sketch

**Chap 1 : Admirable Sketch**

**Summary : **Apa jadinya jika Sungmin, _yeoja_ yang takut dengan _namja_. Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang ternyata seorang playboy dan pembalap. Apa jadinya kisah cinta mereka?

**O*o*O*o*O**

**-KyuMin FanFiction- **_**Genderswitch**_

Tittle : MARS remake

Pair : KyuMin

Slight : HanChul, YunJae.

Other Cast :

Kang HongDo songsaenim

Choi Siwon

-akan bermunculan seiring waktu-

By © Choi Hyo Joon

**Genre : Genderswitch, Romance, angst(?)**

**Warning : **typo(s), bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD, penulisan masih jauh di atas rata – rata. Yang tidak suka dengan FF GS, mohon tinggalkan! Jangan paksakan anda untuk membacanya.

**Disclaimer : **Semua nama _cast_ hanya sebuah pinjaman(?) semata. Namun, FF ini murni dari pikiran _cetek_ milik sang _author_ tak berbakat.

**a/n :** FF ini adalah **remake**dari komik dan drama yang sama yaitu **MARS**. Saya hanya mengubah beberapa alurnya, namun tidak menghilangkan konsep cerita yang ada di cerita tersebut. Saya hanya ingin FF ini bisa sesuai dengan KyuMin #maklum penggila KyuMin XD

Saya menerima Kritikan untuk FF ini, bukan kepada **Pair**_-nya_, MOHON DIPAHAMI! BUKAN PAIR!

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

Bunyi sebuah goresan pensil terdengar nyaring berbunyi dari tempat seorang _yeoja_ bermantel tebal itu duduk. Mata _yeoja_ itu sibuk memandang pada goresan kertas dan anak-anak yang sedang bermain ditaman bermain itu secara bergantian. Ia duduk disalah satu bangku kayu panjang taman itu, namun ditempat yang membuatnya tenang dan sendiri.

Dengan sangat lihai, ia menggoreskan pensil itu, membuatnya menjadi sebuah bentuk nyata dari apa yang sedang ia lihat. Tangannya memang terlahir menjadi seorang pelukis.

Ia begitu tenang menghayati objek yang sedang ia amati, tak peduli objek itu bergerak dan berlari kesana – kemari. Wajahnya begitu serius, sehingga tak ada senyum yang terpatri disana, atau lebih tepatnya memang tak pernah ada senyum diwajah manis itu sejak lama, bahkan sudah terlalu lama.

"Permisi" Suara bass seorang _namja_ yang datang tiba-tiba membuat _yeoja_ itu tersentak. Ia menoleh takut – takut , memperhatikan siapa _namja_ yang tengah menghampirinya.

Segera ia benahi semua barang – barang yang ia letakkan di bangku kayu itu, bergegas ingin pergi meninggalkan pria asing yang terlihat kebingungan atau mungkin ia mengenalnya. Entahlah!

"Maaf, Apa kau tahu disekitar sini ada rumah sakit namanya Shin—" _namja_ itu terlihat kebingungan. Ia menggaruk rambutnya, seperti mengingat-ingat apa yang sepertinya terlupakan olehnya.

"Aiissh! Shin—apa namanya? Kenapa aku bisa lupa begini? Shin—" Ia terus meracau sendiri.

Awalnya _yeoja_ itu ingin bergegas meninggalkan _namja_ 'kebingungan' itu, namun nuraninya sebagai manusia tak tega melakukannya. Ia segera membuka buku sketsa gambar danmerobekkan kertas gambar pertama itu. menuliskan dihalaman belakang kertas itu, garis-garis vertical dan horizontal, membentuknya untuk menunjukkan arah alamat yang tepatyang dimaksud pria itu.

Setelahnya, ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada pria asing itu.

"Ah iya! Shinchon Hospital! Te—" belum sempat _namja_ asing itu mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, _yeoja_ itu sudah berlari sekencang-kencangnya menghindari pria asing yang sudah mengganggunya. "Aneh." Gumamnya pelan.

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

_Yeoja_ itu berlari hingga sampai ke dalam rumahnya, yang berjarak tidak jauh dari taman. Ia mengunci rapat-rapat pintu rumahnya. Berharap tidak akan ada yang mengikutinya. Demi Tuhan, Ia benci hidup dalam ketakutan seperi ini, terbayang-bayang dengan rasa takut akan kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

Ia berjalan, bermaksud meletakkan barang bawaannya ke kamar. Namun bunyi suara pintu yang hendak dibuka, membuat langkahnya surut memasuki kamar. Ia berbalik memandangi penuh was-was, siapa dibalik pintu itu? Bayangan sebuah tangan yang tengah menyembul dari balik pintu membuat tubuh _yeoja_ itu mengejang seketika. Ia takut, teramat takut dengan siluet tangan berlengan putih itu. Namun bayangannya sirna sudah, saat melihat sosok wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik yang ternyata muncul dari balik pintu itu. Sosok yang berwajah mirip sepertinya —Sang Ibu.

"Sungmin-ah! Gwenchanayo? Ibu melihatmu berlari – lari diluar sana. Apa ada yang mengejarmu nak?" Ibunya memberondong pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang tersirat nada khawatir didalamnya. Ia cemas dengan sang putri tercinta yang terlihat dengan wajah ketakutannya.

Sungmin. Nama _yeoja_ itu, Ia merasa lega, dan membuang nafasnya yang sempat tercekat dengan rasa khawatir. Ternyata ibunya lah yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, bukan bayang - bayang aneh yang selalu mengantuinya selama ini. Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya,"_Nae gwenchana_." Jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Tapi Ibu lihat kau tadi berlari – lari masuk ke rumah?" Sang Ibu masih belum yakin dengan jawaban Sungmin. Wajar saja ia khawatir dengan putrinya yang termasuk dalam kategori 'anti sosial' itu. Sang Ibu menangkup dagu Sungmin, memandang lekat – lekat wajah Sungmin, meyakinkan jawaban Sungmin dengan tatapan mata polos putrinya itu. "Lalu kenapa kau berlari – lari nak?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan _namja_ pembuat onar dikampus." Jawab Sungmin, suaranya terdengar sangat pelan.

Sang Ibu semakin khawatir mendengarnya, "Apa yang ia lakukan padamu? Apa dia mengganggumu?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, "Ia hanya menanyakan alamat."

Sang Ibu menghembuskan nafasnya, rasa khawatirnya hilang begitu saja mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin, "Lalu kenapa kau berlari nak?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya." Setelah jawaban terakhir itu, Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan sang ibu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sang Ibu hanya bisa menatap punggung Sungmin dengasn tatapan prihatin. Siapapun ibu di muka bumi ini, tidak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi pada anaknya. Lee teuk, Ibu Sungmin lagi – lagi hanya bisa menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sungmin dulunya. Masa dimana membuat perubahan pada putrinya yang dulunya ceria menjadi _yeoja_ pemurung dan anti sosial terutama dengan _namja_. Semua ini diluar kendali Lee teuk, Ia merasa bersalah yang teramat dalam pada Sungmin.

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

"kau tahu bahkan aku bisa menghabiskan 2 botol _wine_ dalam sehari. Di Paris memang gudangnya orang menyimpan _wine_ Kyu!" Pria berpakaian hijau ala pasien rumah sakit itu, terlihat sangat antusias menceritakan segudang pengalamannya pada pria yang sedang duduk sembari hikmat mendengarkan setiap ocehan pria yang berada di kursi rodanya.

"Ah! Kebetulan aku membawakan beberapa _wine_ terbaik darisana. Sebentar aku ambilkan dulu!" Pria 'berkursi roda' itu, mendorong kursinya mendekati koper yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun, pria tampan yang sedang duduk di sofa itu tersentak saat melihat temannya —pria berkursi roda— yang salah satu kakinya tidak memijak pada pijakan kursi roda.

Kyuhyun terdiam, senyum kecil yang sebelumnya tersungging di sudut bibirnya sirna sudah, saat melihat kaki kiri itu tengah dibalut dengan perban, kaki yang sangat dikaguminya. "Kemana 'dia'?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Boo sedang ke ruangan Dokter." Jawab pria kekar itu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada lawan bicara. Ia masih sibuk mencari _wine_ yang ia maksud untuk memamerkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Bukan. Maksudku kakimu? Kemana kakimu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tahu pria itu mengerti apa yang ia maksud, namun berpura – pura untuk mengalihkannya saja.

Seketika pria itu berhenti dengan kegiatan 'mencarinya'. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian menoleh ke belakang, menyunggingkan senyum menawannya pada Kyuhyun, seakan – akan senyum itu mengurani kesedihan dihatinya.

Ia tersenyum, namun senyumnya itu sebuah arti rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, sangat sakit malah, "Mereka bilang, kakiku harus diamputasi kalau tidak aku akan mati." Ia memberi jeda pada jawabannya.

"—lagipula mereka berjanji akan menggantikan yang baru untukku."Ia tersenyum, menghilangkan kekahwatiran Kyuhyun akan dirinya, walau ia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil.

Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, dan "Ah! Ini dia." Ia mengeluarkan sebotol _wine_ dari dalam koper besarnya. Ia meletakkan _wine_ itu dipangkuannya, dan kembali memutar ban kursi rodanya, "Bagaimana kalau kita minum ini disini?"

Masih banyak sejta tanya yang ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan perihal kaki itu, tapi Kyuhyun jauh lebih mengerti temannya itu pasti sedang tidak ingin ditanya yang aneh – aneh perihal kaki itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengangguk, menerima tawaran 'minum' dri temannya itu.

"Kita habiskan sebotol _wine_ itu disini." Pria itu begitu bersemangat dengan _wine_ mahal miliknya itu.

"Wah Kyu! Kau sudah sampai." Tiba – tiba seorang wanita cantik tanpa mengetuk pintu, masuk ke kamar itu. Wanita dengan dua gelas kosong yang ia bawa dari luar sana.

"Oh jadi kau memintaku membawa gelas untuk minum Yun!" wanita itu berkacak pinggang saat melihat pria 'berkursi roda' itu tengah memangku sebotol _wine_. Kyuhyun terkikik kecil melihatnya.

Yunho. Nama pria 'berkursi roda' itu, Ia segera meraih gelas yang ada di tangan wanita cantik itu, " Ini bukan _wine_ Boo. Ini bensin. Kau kan tahu motor perlu diisi bensin, begitu juga denganku." Yunho menjawab dengan gurauan khas miliknya.

"Kau dengar itu Kyu! Dia punya beribu alasan untuk minum, sampai – sampai menyamakan dirinya dengan motor." Wanita itu tersenyum menanggapi gurauan sang suami. Wanita cantik itu kemudian meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidur pasien.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini Kyuhyun? Apa tidak sulit mencari alamatnya?" tanya wanita bernama Jaejoong itu. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "_Ne_…, Aku sampai tersesat. Untungnya ada yang memberikan ini." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan denah yang diberikan seorang _yeoja_ padanya.

Jaejoong mengambil kertas itu, Ia bukan melihat denah yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun, melainkan sesuatu dibalik itu, "Kau lihat! Kau merusaknya Kyu. Ada gambar sebagus ini, tapi kau melipatnya sembarangan! Lihatlah betapa kasarnya kau itu, sama seperti dia!" Jaejoong tak henti – hentinye mencibir, sembari menunjuk pada Yunho yang tengah sibuk menuang _wine_.

Kyuhyun membalik kertas itu. Benar, ada sebuah lukisan indah dibalik denah itu. gambar dimana seorang ibu yang sedang menyusui anaknya. Arti dimana kasih sayang seorang ibu tercurahkan untuknya. Gambar yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Gambar yang memiliki arti mendalam untuknya. Kasih sayang seorang ibu.

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

"Sudah sampai disini saja!" Kyuhyun berhenti mendorong kursi roda Yunho, sesampainya di depan pintu keluar rumah sakit itu. Ia berpamitan kepada Yunho.

"Sering – seringlah mengunjungiku bocah tengil!" cibir Yunho, sembari menyerahkan beberapa kantungan berisikan oleh – oleh untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi 'ejekan' dari Yunho untuknya, "Baiklah hyung! Kalau ada waktu pasti aku mengunjungimu. Aku perisi dulu, salam uintuk Jae _noona_." Kyuhyun berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho terlihat gelisah, saat memandangi siluet Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh darinya.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada asal suara itu —Yunho. Yunho akhirnya memantapkan hatinya, Ia merogoh saku kemeja-nya, dan melemparkan 'sesuatu' ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ambil itu! Rawat dia baik – baik! Kau pasti tahu aku menyimpannya dimana." Ucap Yunho sedikit berteriak.

Kyuhyun tercengang, menatap kunci yang ada ditangannya. Yah, yunho menyerahkan kunci padanya. Kunci yang sangat ia ketahui, kunci sepeda motor kesayangan Yunho.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar dengan maksud Yunho. Ia tersenyum sumringah mendapatkan kunci yang selama ini juga sangat diinginkannya."Pasti! Aku apsti akan menjaganya baik – baik!" Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah, dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yunho.

Memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dari hadapannya, jujur saja masih ada sebersit rasa tidak rela dihati Yunho melepas apa yang selama ini selalu dijaganya. Bukan! Bukan karena ia tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ini lebih pada rasa tidak sanggup. Tidak sanggup melepaskan apa yang sangat ia banggakan selama ini. Yunho teramat menyayangi motor kesayangannya itu.

Tiba – tiba sebuah tangan terulur memeluk Yunho dari belakang, menciumi pucuk kepala Yunho dengan sangat lembut, "Relakanlah Yun. Yakinlah, Kyuhyun akan menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap istrinya —Jaejoong— dengan sangat lembut.

Yunho mengangguk paham, Jae benar. Ia harus merelakan segalanya, Ia tak mungkin menaiki motor itu lagi, merawat benda itu lagi. Yah, Kyuhyun mampu menggantikan dirinya, untuk merawat dan menjaga motor kesayangannya itu, hanya Kyuhyun.

Yunho meraih tangan yang melingkar di lehernya, menciumi punggung tangan itu berulang – ulang. Yunho sangat mencintai wanita itu, wanita yang selalu menjadi penyanggah saat ia terjatuh, dan sekarang wanita itu menjadi teman sempurna saat Ia terpuruk.

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

Awal perkuliahan semester baru. Setelah waktu libur seminggu yang lalu, mahasiswa – mahasiswi kembali beraktivitas mengisi keriuhan di Universitas Seoul. Seorang pria tampan sedang asyik berjalan sendiri, menikmati hembsan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sesekali ia harus membalas sapaan beberapa teman yang melintas dan memanggilnya.

"Hei Hangeng-ah nanti kita bertanding basket ya?" tantang seorang pria yang sedang melintas sembari berlari dihadapan pria tampan yang ternyata bernama Hangeng itu.

"Baiklah!" jawabnya enteng. Hangeng mengulum senyum mendengar tantangan 'menguntungkan' itu.

Ia dan _parter_-nya tak pernah kalah dalam pertandingan basket, jadi…, yah wajar kalau dikatakan taruhan itu sangat 'emnguntungkan' baginya.

Tepat didepan Hangeng saat ini. Siluet tubuh seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat ia kenal sedang berjalan di depannya, tanpa memperhatikan apapun, _yeoja_ itu berjalan dengan langkah yang mengayun dengan tempo sedang. Sesekali _yeoja_ itu menghindar bergeser ke kanan dank e kiri saat seorang pria tanpa sengaja hampir menyenggolnya.

Hangeng begitu hafal dengan karakter _yeoja_ itu. Ia terus memandangi dengan hikmat tanpa berniat mengusik _yeoja_ itu. Walau matanya hanya mampu memandang punggungnya, namun hati Hangeng terlonjak kegirangan. Sungguh, ia menyukai wanita itu.

Suara deru mesin motor yang sangat mengganggu, membuat semua pandangan teralih memperhatikan dari kejauhan sebuah sepeda motor **Ducati** yang sedang melaju begitu cepat, hingga dalam hitungan sepersekian detik motor itu sudah berjalan mendekati mereka.

Sebentar! Hangeng sepertinya mengenal siluet tubuh yang sedang menaiki **Ducati** itu, "Kyuhyun." Gumam Hangeng.

Hangeng masih belum begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seingatnya, Kyuhyun tidak memiliki kendaraan, bahkan sepeda saja ia tidak punya. Nah yang sekarang yang sedang ia lihat dari kejauhan –kalau tidak salah prediksi, Kyuhyun sedang menaiki sebuah sepeda motor dan tak tanggung – tanggung sebuah sepeda motor **Ducati** berwarna silver. Ayolah! Berpikir rasional, darimana Kyuhyun bisa membeli 'barang' semewah itu, bahkan untuk makan saja ia sulit.

Dan benar saja dugaan Hangeng, itu adalah Kyuhyun. Semakin lama, motor itu semakin dekat dengannya hingga…

"Hei!" Hangeng berteriak tak senang, saat Kyuhyun dengan lancangnya mengambil bekal makan pagi yang sedari tadi terbungkus rapi dan di pegang olehnya.

Itulah Kyuhyun sang pembuat onar.

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

Kyuhyun memarkirkan sepeda motor miliknya. Ia membuka _helm_ senada dengan motornya –silver. Pandangannya berpaling saat ada seorang pria yang sedang berlari menghampirinya.

Sepertinya pria itu sudah mengejar Kyuhyun sedari tadi, terlihat jelas dari suara nafasnya yang benar – benar tak teratur, "Hosh…hosh…"

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat pria tua itu dan menghampiri pria itu, "Kau kenapa Kang _songsaenim_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan santai miliknya.

"Hosh…kk–kkau–hosh…terla–hosh–" Pria itu benar - benar tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata – katanya. Ia benar – benar harus mengatur nafasnya. Yang benar saja. Ia mengejar Kyuhyun dari gerbang kampus hingga keparkiran, Ayolah jangankan tersengal – sengal bisa – bisa ia juga akan pingsan.

"Lain kali jangan berlari – lari di kampus _songsae_." Kyuhyun menepuk pundak pria itu, dan berlalu tanpa adanya rasa bersalah.

"HYA! Kyuhyun kau pikir kampus ini milik kakekmu apa! Jangan pernah ngebut lagi _arraseo_!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Pria tua yang tak lain adalah Dosen itu terkulai lemas, terduduk dengan sangat pasrah di lantai parkiran.

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

Kyuhyun menjadi tatapan liar para _yeoja_ dikampus. Mereka mengerlingkan matanya pada Kyuhyun, menggoda _namja_ tampan itu. dan tentunya dibalas dengan kerlingan yang tak kalah genit oleh namja itu.

Sreek..

Tiba – tiba saja seorang pria menarik bungkusan yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun. Tapi pria 'pencuri' itu harus melongos kecewa, saat mendapati kantungan 'curian' miliknya sudah habis dimakan oleh pencuri sebenarnya.

"HYA! Kenapa masih kau simpan dasar _babo_!" Hangeng menjitak telak kepala Kyuhyun. Wajar saja, sarapan paginya diambil secara paksa oleh pria itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena sudah berhasil mengerjai temannya itu, "Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu Tan Hangeng. Hahaha… dan kau lihat rencanaku berhasil bukan."

"Aiisshh! Kau ini benar – benar menyebalkan!" Hangeng menrengut kesal. Tapi apa boleh dibuat. Tidak ada gunanya melawan Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berjalan bersama – sama menuju ruangan kelas, tapi kaki Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak, saat melihat pemandangan sebuah _yeoja_ yang tengah membungkuk, memunggunginya. _Yeoja_ yang secara tidak langsung sudah memperlihatkan paha mulusnya itu, karena rok mini yang ia gunakan terangkat saat ia membungkuk. "Waaw…" Kyuhyun terkagum – kagum saat melihat kaki jenjang indah itu, tapi… sebentar sepertinya ia mengenal siluet tubuh itu. Dan ah… dugaan Kyuhyun tepat.

"hei Kyu~" sapa wanita yang **sangat** dikenal Kyuhyun itu.

Wanita itu malah berjalan menuruni anak tangga, padahal kelasnya berada di atas. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan bergelayut manja pada pria itu. hangeng tersenyum puas saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah seketika saat melihat _yeoja_ itu.

"kau tahu Kyu~, kita sekelas lho!" Heechul nama wanita yang selalu mengejar Kyuhyun selama ini. Heechul adalah satu dari puluhan mantan Kyuhyun. Tapi Heechul adalah satu – satunya wanita 'pemaksa' yang terus menerus memaksa ingin 'rujuk' dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya dan meraih hangeng untuk berjalan dengan loangkag cepat meninggalkan Heechul. Tapi lagi – lagi wanita itu pantang menyerah, apalagi sekarang ia sekelas dengan Kyuhyun, peluangnya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar.

Hangeng berjalan dengan langkah cepat, karena ditarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun, "Oh iya Kyuhyun-ah! Kita diajak taruhan basket nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh, hitungan untuk membeli bensin. Aku 70 kau 30 ." Kyuhyun memutuskan sepihak hasil yang akan didapatkan nanti, karena ia tahu ia selalu menang dalam pertandingan itu.

Sedangkan Heechul, terus mengejar Kyuhyun dan Hangeng dari belakang, langkahnya tidak bisa cepat, mengingat sepatu _higheels_ yang digunakannya cukup tinggi. Heechul terus berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun, walau pria itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"Tidak! 60 : 40." Hangeng tidak terima, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun membagi hasil dengan tidak begitu adil, walau ia tahu Kyuhyunlah yang selalu menjadi 'pencetak' shoot terbanyak saat taruhan berlangsung nantinya.

Mereka menempuh perjalanan itu dengan langkah cepat, sampai – sampai tidak terasa sudah sampai di depan kelas.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun, mereka masih bernegosiasi tentang harga taruhan itu.

Hangeng menyeringai, ia masih ingat betul apa yang membuat temannya berjalan cepat, "Hecchul-ah~"

"Baiklah!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun takluk dengan panggilan yang sebenarnya tidak sampai terdengar ditelinga Heechul itu. tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin tersangkut paut apapun dengan Hecchul lagi, ayolah heechul hanya mantan kekasihnya, tidak lebih.

"Kyuhyun kita duduk disana?" Ajak Heechul saat melihat ada dua bangku kosong, tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menolak dan menarik Hangeng untuk duduk dibangku itu. Ck! Sampai begitu tidak sukanya Kyuhyun dengan Heechul.

Kyuhyun duduk di depan Hangeng, walau sebenarnya masih ada 3 deret bangku di depan Kyuhyun. Paling tidak Kyuhyun tidak duduk terlalu depan. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun seorang _yeoja_ disebelahnya merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya. _Yeoja_ itu bergegas membenahi tasnya, berniat untuk meninggalkan kelas hari ini. Namun niatnya urung terlaksana, karena _songsaenim_ yang sudah berada diambang pintu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kala matanya menatap mata Kang _songsaenim_ yang sepertinya masih terlihat kesal melihat wajahnya. Tapi apa peduli Kyuhyun akan semua itu.

Kang _Songsaenim _meletakkan buku – bukunya di atas meja, Ia mulai mengabsen satu per satu mahasiswanya.

"Yang Yoesob"

"Ne.."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, melihat kesekeliling pemandangan – pemandangan wanita – wanita yang menurutnya bisa ia goda nantinya. Namun tiba – tiba matanya tertumpu pada _yeoja_ yang duduk disampingnya saat ini. Kyuhyun mengingat – ingat _yeoja_ itu, sepertinya ia pernah bertemu tapi dimana?

Dan Kyuhyun teringat, "Hei! Kau yang memberikanku alamat itu bukan!" Kyuhyun berbicara berbisik – bisik pada _yeoja_ yang ada disampingnya itu.

Tapi nampaknya wanita itu tidak suka diganggu oleh Kyuhyun. Ia diam sembari merunduk, tidak berniat membalas tatapan mata Kyuhyun padanya.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak mengingatku! Aku…Aku yang menanyakan alamat rumah sakit itu padamu." Kyuhyun pikir wanita itu lupa padanya, padahal yang sebenarnya wanita itu malas bercengkrama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu?" Kyuhyun terus menerus memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan maupun pernyataan yang sangat mengganggu.

"Lee Sungmin!" Kang _songsaenim_ masih terus mengabsen nama – nama mahasiswanya, namun kali ini nama itu tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, masih terus menggoda wanita disebelahnya, "hei Nonya namamu siapa?" Kyuhyun terlihat begitu semangat menggoda wanita itu, semakin wanita itu merunduk, semakin senang ia mengganggunya.

"Lee Sungmin?"

"Ne.." _yeoja_ disamping Kyuhyun menyauti nama tersebut.

"Oh…jadi namamu Lee Sungmin. Nama yang bagus." Walau tidak menerima jawaban dari _yeoja_ itu paling tidak Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari Kang songsaenim.

"hei Sungmin-ah! Kau mengingatku tidak." Kyuhyun masih terus mengganggu Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak merespon jawaban apapun sedari tadi.

"Hei! Ting Nong Ting Nong!" Kyuhyun semakin berulah, ia malah menekan – nekan pelipis Sungmin, seolah – olah sedang menyalakan bel pintu rumah.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang sedang disebutkan namanya oleh Kang songsaenim, tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya. Ia malah asyik menggoda Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" sepertinya Kang songsaenim sudah benar – benar kesal melihatnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan sedari pagi. Kang Songsaenim segera meraih oenghapus yang berada disapingnya, dan melemparnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Namun belum sampai penghapus itu melayang ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah menyadarinya dan merunduk –menghindar–, hingga akhirnya penghapus itu mengenai orang yang berada dibelakang Kyuhyun. Hangeng!

Opps! Sepertinya Kang songsaenim salah sasaran.

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
=TBC=**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

Annyeong chingudeul ^ ,^)/

Chingudeul..

'Apa?'

Chingudeul..

'Apa?'

Ada yang baru nich! XD

#gubraakk..

Nyehahaha

Chingu-ya aku bawa FF baru, FF ini remake dari drama Asia yang pernah dimainkan oleh pair straight fav saya, yang akhirnya harus putus, dan pihak wanitanya sudah menikah.

Huwaaa…

#peluk Zhai Zhai…

Aku suka banget dengan FF ini, banget-banget malahan ^ o^)d

Makanya aku buat FF ver KyuMin.

Aku tunggu reviewnya yach chingu, kalau reviewnya banyak, pasti bakal aku lanjut.

Tapi Mianhae g bisa cepat, aku lagi sibuk nyusun TA sekarang #ini aja karena udah ada di draft (_ _")a

Untuk yang nunggu The Art of Love, sabar ne…

Aku agak lama postnya, mianhae ^^

.

.

Reviewnya yach chingu…

Oh iya aku lupa ini alamat FB ku

(*sebelumnya PM dulu ya ^.^)

**http: / www. / #!/ ?id=100003380173412**

**(*hilangkan spasi)**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**(/^O^)/**


	2. Protected Mars

**Summary : **Sungmin butuh seseorang yang menjaganya. Kyuhyun mau memberikan tubuhnya secara cuma – Cuma untuk Sungmin. Apa Sungmin masih mau menolaknya?

**O*o*O*o*O**

**-KyuMin FanFiction- **_**Genderswitch**_

Tittle : MARS remake

Pair : KyuMin

Slight : HanChul, YunJae.

Other Cast :

Kang HongDo songsaenim

Choi Siwon

-akan bermunculan seiring waktu-

By © Choi Hyo Joon

**Genre : Genderswitch, Romance, angst(?)**

**Warning : **typo(s), bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD, penulisan masih jauh di atas rata – rata. Yang tidak suka dengan FF GS, mohon tinggalkan! Jangan paksakan anda untuk membacanya.

**Disclaimer : **Semua nama _cast_ hanya sebuah pinjaman(?) semata. Namun, FF ini murni dari pikiran _cetek_ milik sang _author_ tak berbakat.

**a/n :** FF ini adalah **remake **dari komik dan drama yang sama yaitu **MARS**. Saya hanya mengubah beberapa alurnya, namun tidak menghilangkan konsep cerita yang ada di cerita tersebut. Saya hanya ingin FF ini bisa sesuai dengan KyuMin #maklum penggila KyuMin XD

Saya menerima Kritikan untuk FF ini, bukan kepada **Pair**_-nya_, MOHON DIPAHAMI! BUKAN PAIR!

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

Pria asal China itu membasuh wajah hingga rambutnya di _westafel_. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, Ia terkadang melirik kecil _namja_ yang sedang terkikik menahan tawa disampingnya."Berhenti tertawa Cho Kyuhyun! Ini semua salahmu!" ucap pria itu kesal, dan segera menyambar handuk putih kecil yang bertengger di bahu temannya yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Lho? Kenapa aku yang salah? Hahaha..., jelas – jelas Kang _songsaenim_ tadi melemparmu." Tanpa adanya rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Kyuhyun menertawakan Hangeng dengan gamblangnya.

Hangeng mengusa rambaut dan wajahnya yang basah. Ia sepertinya selalu menjadi 'korban' dalam kejahilan temannya satu ini, "Berhentilah menggoda gadis – gadis disaat pelajarannya. Kau itu! apa tidak bosan menjadi seorang 'kelamin berjalan oeh?" tanya Hangeng dengan nada mengejeknya, handukitu ia lemparkan ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin tertawa geli mendengar Hangeng yang tengah kesal, "Hei Tan Hangeng. Kau tahu gadis – gadis itu yang datang padaku, mereka suka dengan 'kelamin berjalan' sepertiku...," Kyuhyun malah bangga dengan istilah 'kelamin berjalan' yang diberikan Hangeng.

"_Sigh_..., Dasar!" Hangeng menggerutu tak jelas, Ia mematuk diri di depan cermin sembari merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang terlihat acak. "Kau jangan mengganggu gadis bernama Lee Sungmin itu." secerca kalimat larangan tersungging dari bibir tipisnya. Hei! Hangeng biasanya tidak peduli dengan gadis – gadis yang dikencani Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa kali ini tersirat nada tidak suka dalam ucapannya?

Pria berwajah _stoic_ itu menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyimpulkan, "Kau menyukainya?"

Hangeng terlihat 'sedikit' kikuk, namun ia masih bisa mnetralisir keadaan seperti biasanya. Hangeng berdecak sebal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, seakan menjadi 'penolakan' pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Dia itu membenci pria. Apalagi 'kelamin berjalan' sepertimu!"

Seketika Kyuhyun melotot kaget, "Maksudmu? Dia penyuka sesama jenis begitu." Begitulah pendapat Kyuhyun.

Hangeng mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku juga kurang tahu tentang hal itu. Aku dan Sungmin adalah teman satu sekolah dulu. Kau tahu, bahkan dia pernah menolak bergandengan tangan dengan pasangannya saat latihan dansa di sekolah." Tutur Hangeng.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar semua 'keterangan' Hangeng, "Ada yang bilang, Ia _phobia_ dengan laki – laki. Jadi berhentilah mengganggunya!" larang Hangeng, menepuk bahu Kyuhyun secara tegas.

Sebagai sebuah balasan, Kyuhyun tersenyum menjawabnya. Jujur saja, Ia malah semakin penasaran dengan sosok Sungmin, setelah semuanya diperjelas oleh Hangeng.

"Ah iya! Bagaimana kalau pertandingan nanti kita ajak saja Kang _songsaenim_. Kau lihat tembakannya sangat jitu bukan." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan Hangeng, dan kembali meledek temannya kembali pecah saat mengingat adegan lempar 'penghapus' ala Kang _songsae_ itu.

Hangeng segera menar4ik kembali handuknya, dan menyumpalkan handuk itu di mulut Kyuhyun, "Berhenti tertawa Cho Kyuhyun!"

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

"_Good afternoon my lovely student."_

Sekarang ruang kelas telah berganti di dalam lab bahasa. Di sudut kiri ruangan terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disebelah Hangeng, tengah bersantai memakan cemilan _potato_ miliknya, kakinya menyanggah di kursi depan yang kebetulan sedang kosong, begitulah Kyuhyun dengan gaya urakan khas miliknya.

Matanya sesekali melirik kearah Sungmin yang duduk di kursi tengah, lebih tepatnya gadis itu sendiri, tanpa ada teman yang mau duduk disamping kanan dan kirinya. _Yeah_, begitulah seorang Lee Sungmin, yang penyendiri dan tidak memiliki teman.

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin, baca halaman 57." Perintah Jung_ songsaenim_.

Segera Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya, dan bersiap membaca apa yang diperintahkan Jung _songsae_.

"This story..."

Mendengar suara yang teramat pelan itu, semua orang berbisik – bisik melihat Sungmin. Suara Sungmin bahkan mengalahkan decitan suara semut yang tengah terinjak, sangat – sangat, bahkan sangat kecil!

"Ayolah Nyonya _Ant_! Aku tidak dengar!" suara ledekan dari seorang Kim Heechul nyaring terdengar. Heechul yang duduk dideretan kursi paling depan, menggerutu kesal.

"Ant?" teman sebelah heechul, bingung mendengar nama aneh yang heechul persembahkan untuk Sungmin. Apa maksudnya?

"_Ne..._, _ant_! Semut maksudnya, kau dengar suaranya sama dengan suara semut!" ejek Hecchul. Seketika membuat tawa yang memecah belah suasana ruang lab bahasa itu. Sedangkan 'objek' tertawaan mereka, hanya sanggup merunduk tanpa mampu membalas sepatah katapun, cibiran dari teman – temannya.

"Sudah...sudah! Heechul kau saja yang baca. Sungmin duduklah." Perintah Jung _songsae_, _Songsae_ tersenyum mendengar guyonan dari Heechul. Jung _songsae_ menghampiri segera menghampiri Sungmin.

Disudut kiri, ada sepasang mata yang tampak memandang kalut melihat gadis bernama Sungmin itu. Ia terus menerus memandang wajah kaku Sungmin yang penuh rasa takut. Kyuhyun, ialah yang sedang memandang Sungmin dengan sangat fokus. Sampai ia bisa melihat jelas, bagaimana Jung _songsaenim_ yang tengah memegang kuat bahu Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandang tak suka dengan sentuhan Jung _songsaenim_ pada Sungmin. Seperti ada nafsu terselubung dalam sentuhan itu, lama _songsae_ meletakkan tangan itu dibahu Sungmin sembari mengelus – elus bahu itu, membuat bahu Sungmin terlihat bergetar hebat karena rasa takut.

Setelah beberapa lama Jung _songsae_ kembali ketempatnya –kedepan. Heechul terus membacakan uraian tulisan yang diperintahkan _songsae_, suaranya terdengar sangat lantang membahana diruang lab. Itulah Heechul.

Terlihat jelas dari tempat Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela nafas lega, Ia seperti menahan tangis, terlihat dengan bibir bawahnya yang tengah ia gigit. Sungmin benar – benar takut dengan sentuhan pria, tapi apa dayanya, Ia tak sanggup melawan sentuhan Jung _songsae_ padanya. Tercetus sebuah ide dipikiran Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hangeng terganggu dengan Kyuhyun, yang secara tiba – tiba mengoyakkan selembar kertas dari buku miliknya. Maklum saja, sipembuat onar itu tidak memiliki buku.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan 'omelan' Hangeng untuknya, segera ia menuliskan kertas itu dan menggulungnya, melemparkannya kearah Sungmin. Namun sayang, lemparan Kyuhyun tidak tepat sasaran, kertasnya jatuh dibawah kaki Sungmin. Hangeng hanya bisa mendengus melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Psst..., Lee Sungmin ambil kertasnya!" Kyuhyun bicara berbisik – bisik dengan Sungmin. Namun yang diajak bicara malah merunduk semakin dalam.

"Psst..., Sungmiiin...," Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, Ia terus memanggil nama Sungmin, agar gadis itu mau memungut kertas kecil yang ada dibawah kakinya, sebuah pesan yang sudah ditulisnya.

Lagi dan lagi tak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tidak sabar melihatnya, ia segera mengutip kertas itu dan meletakkannya diatas buku Sungmin, "Bacalah!" ucapnya masih dengan nada berbisik.

Sungmin semakin merunduk dalam, perlahan Ia membuka kertas itu, mecoba membaca pesan yang sepertinya penting bagi pria bermarga Cho itu.

**Sketsa gambarmu ada padaku. Gambar seorang Ibu yang sedang menyusui anaknya.  
**

"AH!" pekik Sungmin dengan suara yang terdengar kuat, setelah membaca pesan itu.

"Ada apa Lee Sungmin?" Jung songsaenim, ikut terkejut mendengarnya.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Semua orang berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara pekikan Sungmin, terlebih lagi Kyuhyun ia 'sedikit' melompat dari bangkunya saat melihat Sungmin yang memekik seperti mengingat sesuatu. Tapi selang beberapa waktu Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

"Nasi kari dan _Jajamyeon_ satu!" Terus menerus Hangeng yang harus mengalah. Sekarang lihatlah! Hangeng harus rela mengantri, menunggu pesanan makanannya tiba. Lalu..., kemana Kyuhyun?

_Sigh_, _namja_ pembuat onar itu malah sedang asyik duduk dan..., sepertinya mengganggu makan siang orang lain –Sungmin. Hangeng memandangi mereka dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, ada kilatan kecewa dimatanya saat melihat, bukan dirinya yang tengah duduk dihadapan gadis itu. Ia menginginkannya, Hangeng selalu berharap ia dapat mengobrol bahkan menyapa Sungmin, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun yang malah berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin, bukan dirinya.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak bisa bersuara?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan dagunya pada meja makan dihadapannya. Ia terpaksa melakukan itu, karena wanita dihadapannya terus merunduk sembari mengaduk nasi kari miliknya, dan sama sekali tidak berniat melihat wajah tampannya sama sekali.

"Ayolah Lee Sungmin! Apa perlu aku membuka mulutmu dengan lidahku?" canda Kyuhyun seketika membuat Sungmin tersentak.

Kata – kata Kyuhyun terdengar sangat menggelikan ditelinga Sungmin, "Kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?" Suara Sungmin terdengar sangat pelan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ia sekedar berbicara, hanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun berhenti mengganggunya.

"Hwaa! Suaramu sangat indah!" puji Kyuhyun berlebihan. Ia tersenyum menyeringai, akhirnya ia bisa membuat seorang Lee Sungmin berbicara padanya. "Hmmm..., Aku menyimpannya karena aku menyukainya."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang, menerawang. Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas, ucapan itu terdengar sangat jujur dari mulutnya, mata Kyuhyun yang berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu suka dengan gambar itu?" Sungmin berbicara masih dengan nada yang sangat pelan, tapi kalimat yang diucapkannya kali ini terdengar 'sedikit' lebih panjang.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir memikirkan jawaban yang sesuai dengan yang ia rasakan, "Damai. Aku merasa damai saat melihat gambar itu. Kasih sayang seorang ibu benar – benar seperti nyata dalam goresan pensil itu. Aku menyukainya." Kyuhyun jujur dengan apa yang ia rasakan, senyuman manispun tersungging di bibirnya. Ia kembali melirik Sungmin, dan tanpa sengaja sepersekian detik tatapan mereka saling bertemu, hanya sekejap. Sungmin kembali merunduk dan diam.

"Hah~ Diam lagi. Ayolah atau kau ingin aku benar – benar membuka mulutmu dengan lidahku." Lelucon itu kembali dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini, Sungmin memilih bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan makanannya yang baru sesuap ia sentuh. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana.

Dari arah tempat pengantrian makanan, seseorang harus melengos kecewa. Pada awalnya ia berharap bisa bergabung dengan Sungmin, tapi sayangnya gadis itu telah pergi.

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

Selalu seperti ini, Hangeng selalu setia menjadi bayang – bayang seorang Lee Sungmin. Mengikuti langkah gadis itu dari belakang. Sejak dulu, hingga sekarang rasa cinta dihatinya tidak pernah bisa terungkap. Hangeng takut, bahkan sangat takut, seorang Lee Sungmin akan membencinya, menghindarinya. Mengingat gadis itu begitu membenci pria.

Ia selalu melihat, bagaimana gadis itu menghindar ke kanan maupun ke kiri saat tanpa sengaja pria – pria asing tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengannya. Gadis itu begitu manis, namun kesan kaku tak hilang dari dirinya. Hangeng mencintai gadis itu. gadis yang selalu mengucir rambutnya tanpoa berniat menggerai rambut indah panjangnya. Gadis yang selalu membawa alat – alat lukisnya kemanapun ia pergi.

Langkah Sungmin seketika terhenti, saat ia menyadari seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Hangeng segera berjalan mendahului Sungmin, yang sedikit menyingkir karena takut bersentuhan dengannya. Hangeng takut Sungmin mengetahui dirinya, menguntit sedari tadi.

Sungmin menoleh dan tidak menemukan siapapun yang mengikutinya, 'Perasaanku saja ternyata." Ia menghela nafas saat menyadari ketakutannya sendiri.

"Sungmin!" Suara bass seorang pria meneriaki nama Sungmin, membuat _yeoja_ itu menoleh. Oh Tuhan! Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera mengambil langkah cepat saat menyadari Kyuhyun semakin mendekat kearahnya. Sedikit lucu melihat langkah kaki kecil Sungmin yang mengambil langkah jauh, namun _yeah_ kakinya tidak cukup lebar melangkah dibandingkan kaki jenjang Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa menyeimbangkan langkahnya tepat disamping Sungmin sekarang.

"Hei! Kita berjoh bukan, Lihat! Dalam kurun satu hari ini kita terus bertemu! Ck! Ah kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun berbicara terus – menerus, sembari melangkah mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin yang cepat. Kyuhyun sepertinya bersiap kelapangan basket, terlihat dari bola basket yang tengah ia bawa.

Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera menyenggol bahu Sungmin agar mendapat respon dari gadis itu. Tepat dugaan Kyuhyun! Langkah Sungmin terhenti, Ia menoleh kesamping, seikit mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya, "BIsakah kau tidak mengg—"

"Kyuhyun! Ayo cepat!"

Ucapan Sungmin ter-_intrap_ saat Hangeng meneriaki nama Kyuhyun dari kejauhan.

"Sebentar!" Kyuhyun menyahuti dengan berteriak sekuat mungkin kearah Hangeng. Ia menoleh kepada Sungmin, "Ehm, bisa aku pinjam uangmu? 2000won saja nanti aku kembalikan 2x lipat." Itulah Kyuhyun dengan saraf urat malunya yang sudah putus. Ia tidak segan – segan meminta pada Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin –yang tidak ingin mencari masalah. Segera mengeluarkan uang yang ada didalam tasnya. Dan menyerahkannya kepada pria bermarga Cho itu.

"Baiklah. Aku pinjam dulu, nanti aku kembalikan. Dan sekalian...," Kyuhyun menarik ikat rambut milik Sungmin, "Aku pinjam ini juga!" Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat kepada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun cepatlah!" Hangeng kembali berteriak.

"Iya!" Sahut Kyuhyun berteriak, "Dasar cerewet! Ah Aku pergi dulu _ne_!" Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin, segera mendekati Hangeng. Ia melemparkan bola basket itu kearah Hangeng, diterima sangat baik oleh Hangeng.

'Kenapa ini?' Sungmin menggumam dalam hati. Ada desiran hangat, saat ia melihat senyum tulus Kyuhyun kepadanya tadi. Benar – benar berbeda, Sungmin dengan rambut tergerai jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan rambutnya yang selalu ia sembunyikan keindahannya.

Sungmin segera melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dan memilih ke ruangan yang ia sukai –ruangan seni.

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

Objek di depan sana, menjadi fokus bagi para pelukis yang tengah menghayati dari sisi mana saja penggambaran objek itu bisa terlihat indah. Semua tampilan akan indah, saat penghayatan yang penuh dengan naluri kita aplikasikan melalui goresan pensil di atas kanvas besar itu. Begitulah cara Sungmin mengekspresikan semua benda yang ia lihat, ia menyampaikan setiap 'amanat' benda yang ia lihat melalui goresan pensil. Hidupnya adalah sebuah seni lukis. Sungmin sudah ditakdirkan menjadi seorang pelukis, Ia begitu mencintai kegiatan ini.

"Kau lihat Kyuhyun! Aiissh dia itu begitu tampan, apalagi dengan rambut yang dikuncir begitu. Argh! Aku menyukainya~" Walaupun sudah jelas larangan untuk anggota diluar club melukis yang boleh masuk keruangan ini. Tapi masih ada _yeoja –yeoja_ pembangkang yang menyalahgunakan ruangan club seni sebagai ajang tontonan mereka melihat kearah lapangan.

_Yeah_, dari ruangan club seni inilah tempat yang paling tepat untuk melihat, memantau dan menyaksikan dengan jelas pemain – pemain dari team basket bertarung. Club seni begitu teduh, tidak seperti dilapangan harus berpanas – panasan. Maka dari itu _yeoja_ _– yeoja_ itu menyukai ruangan seni sebagai tempat untuk menonton.

Sungmin masih terfokus dengan objek yang ia gambar, namun gendang telinganya menangkap jelas suara histeris _yeoja_ – _yeoja _itu. 'Pria berkucir, bukankah itu Kyuhyun?' hatinya langsung mengerti dengan pria yang dimaksud oleh mereka. Sungmin kembali melanjutkan konsentrasinya yang sempat terpecah, dan kembali melukis dengan hikmat.

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

"Sungmin! Aku duluan _ne_!" orang terakhir yang berada di ruangan seni berpamitan dengan Sungmin, yang masih setia melukis objeknya. _Yeah_, ruangan seni telah sepi, tinggal seorang Lee Sungmin yang berada disana.

"_Ne_! Hati – hati dijalan _ne_." Sungmin tersenyum kepada teman satu clubnya yang sudah berada diambang pintu dan menutup pintu itu seketika. Sungmin kembali fokus dengan objek seni yang sedang digambarnya. Ia harus menyiapkan tugasnya hari ini, paling tidak _mood_-nya sedang baik saat ini.

Sebuah langkah mengendap – endap masuk ke dalam ruang seni, tanpa diketahui oleh Sungmin. Sosok misterius itu mengunci rapat – rapat pintu depan ruang seni, berharap tidak ada yang mengganggu waktunya saat ini. Sungmin tidak menyadari itu, sampai sosok itu semakin lama semakin mendekat kearahnya, membuat ia berjengit kaget melihat kehadiran sosok itu yang sudah berada disamping objek yang tengah dilukisnya.

"Jung _songsaenim_."

Pria yang berstatus sebagai pengajar itu, tersenyum mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sungmin, Ia mendekat ke tempat Sungmin. Ada kilatan berbeda dari sorot mata pria itu. Ia sepertinya memiliki niatan lain, bukan berniat mengajar.

"Kau sudah selesai melukis Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat lembut. Ia berdiri dibelakang Sungmin yang tengah duduk ketakutan. Terlihat dari kepalan tangan Sungmin yang memegang kuat pensil yang ia pegang. Sungmin benar – benar merasa kurang nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini, berdua dalama ruang seni yang kedap suara.

Jung _songsae_ sedikit menunduk, Ia mencium aroma _vanilla_ yang menyeruak dari geraian rambut Sungmin, "Aromamu begitu lembut Sungmin-_ah_." Ia memegang kuat bahu Sungmin, menciumi rambut itu dengan sangat dekat.

Sungmin tidak sanggup bersuara, Ia menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut, teramat takut. Sungmin bahkan menahan nafasnya, untuk mengrangi rasa ketakutannya.

"Kau tahu Sungmin-_ah_. Aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu. Kau itu murid kesayanganku hmm...," Suara pria itu terkesan mendesah seperti memaksa nikmatnya sendiri, sedangkan orang yang ia puji malah ketakutan tak menentu, Ia sibuk menciumi pucuk kepala Sungmin bertubi - tubi. Perlahan, tangan pria itu mulai menjalar dari bahu Sungmin berniat menyusup kedalam baju hangat yang Sungmin kenakan. Tangannya sudah menyusup masuk, ingin menyentuh sebuah gundukan di dalam sana.

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pensil itu, Ia semakin takut. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit, memori kelamnya tiba – tiba terlintas dipikirannya, saat masa lalu yang tidak ia harapkan kembali muncul.

**Braakkk**...

Mereka tersentak saat ada seorang pria yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan dari mata obsidiannya.

"Kk—kyuhyun!" Pria itu tergagap, saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri didepan sana. "Aaa—app—apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Ia bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearahnya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada _songsae_, apa yang _songsae_ lakukan disini? Kau tahu. Kau terlalu ceroboh. Apa kau lupa kalau kau belum mengunci pintu belakang, pintu yang menghubungkan lapangan basket dengan ruangan seni." Terang Kyuhyun dengan nada dinginnya.

Sungmin menatap kulatan mata tajam Kyuhyun, Ia menatap aura kemarahan pada mata itu, namun pandangannya buram, terhalang oleh airmata yang tak ingin jatuh dari mata indahnya.

"Kk—kau kan bukan anggota seni, kenapa kau masuk kesini?" Pria itu sudah ketakutan yang semakin menjadi – jadi. Keringat dingin mengucur didahinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai mendengarnya, "Aku akan masuk menjadi anggota seni mulai hari ini."

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Jung _songsae_ tertawa mengejek, "tahu apa kau soal seni? Kau kan hanya mahasiswa pemalas!" hina pria itu.

Kyuhyun merunduk sesaat, Ia menoleh menatap objek lukisan yang ada disampingnya saat ini, disana ia melihat ada sebuah pisau _curter_. Kyuhyun mengambil benda itu, "Terkadang..., apa yang terlihat dari luar jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terlihat sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada santai.

Ia berjalan semakin mendekat dengan langkah pelan menuju ketempat Sungmin, pisau itu ia atur keluar masuk dari sarangnya, dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Aaa—apa maksudmu?" Pengajar itu semakin melangkah mundur, ketakutan melihat Kyuhyun.

"Seperti seorang _songsae_ yang disegani dan dihormati banyak orang, diluar kelihatan ia sangat dipuja banyak orang, namun yang sebenarnya ia malah mencoba 'mencabuli' muridnya sendiri." Kata – kata Kyuhyun semakin terdengar dingin.

"Orang – orang seperti itu, seharusnya bisa enyah dari muka bumi ini. Munafik!" Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada sarkastik. Kilata emosi terpancar dari mata obsidian miliknya.

Sungmin, Sungmin semakin terpaku. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun serius dengan ucapannya, langkah Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun masih tetap menaik turunkan pisau _curter_ itu dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Hingga saat Kyuhyun sudah berada didepannya, Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Langkah Kyuhyun seketika terhenti, aktivitasnya pada pisau itu sampai pada pisau itu tertutup. Kyuhyun sadar, ia terperanjat pada luapan emosinya.

"Kk—kau gila!" dengan hinaan terakhir, Jung _songsae_ segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan seni.

Bantingan pintu depan menjadi suara pamitan 'tidak langsung' daari pengajar itu. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "_Sigh_..., cepat sekali dia berlari, padahal aku hanya bermain – main, heeuhh~ tidak seru!" Kyuhyun berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan diwajah Sungmin.

Walaupun Sungmin itu 'anti sosial', namun ia masih bisa membedakan mana mimic wajah yang serius mana yang tidak. Dan tadi Kyuhyun benar – benar berniat membunuh pria itu. Sungmin bisa melihat itu.

Kyuhyun membuang pisau itu kesembarang arah, Ia mendekat kearah Sungmin, "kau jangan bermimik wajah ketakutan seperti tadi. Ia semakin suka mengganggumu _arra_!" Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat menatao Sungmin, dan segera mendapat balasan anggukan dari Sungmin.

Entahlah, Sungmin sama sekali tidak takut berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menangkap kanvas Sungmin, "Waaah! Kau benar – benar berbakat. Ck! Gambarmu benar – benar seperti nyata. Daebak!" Kyuhyun memuji berlebihan, tapi itu benar adanya. Ia suka gambar Sungmin.

"Siapa dia?" Kyuhyun melirik gambar Sungmin dan obejk yang dilukis Sungmin.

"Mars." Jawab Sungmin seadanya. Kyuhyun sibuk menyentuh lukisan Sungmin, dan berjalan mendekati objek patung tersebut.

"Dewa perang itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dewa perang yang haus darah. _Sigh_!" Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak suka dengan objek yang dimaksud.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Bukankah dia dewa yang baik? Dia adalah dewa yang mampu mengendalikan beribu pasukan perang. Memandu mereka untuk menyerbu lawan." Terang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin menatap dalam patung kepala dewa Mars yang dimaksud, "Karena dia, banyak terjadi pertumpahan darah. Dewa yang egois bukan!" Kyuhyun semakin menatap patung itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun dari arah pintu belakang ruang seni. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memandang arah suara itu bersamaan, dan ternyata Hangeng.

"Haah` sudahlah..., Aku pulang dulu. Oh iya ini aku kembalikan!" Kyuhyun melemparkan gulungan kertas kecil kepada Sungmin, dan tepat ditangkap gadis itu.

"Aku pulang dulu _ne_..., behati – hatilah! Dan ingat jangan pasanga mimic wajah ketakutanmu itu!" Kyuhyun memperingatkan dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpasang diwajahnya. Setelahnya ia menghampiri Hangeng dan berlalu dari ruangan seni.

Sungmin menatap gulungan kertas, ah lebih tepatnya gulungan uang yang diikat dengan ikat rambut miliknya. Ternyata Kyuhyun benar – benar mengembalikan uangnya.

Sungmin memandang uang itu, ia tersenyum lembut, desiran hangat itu kembali menyengat hatinya. Entah perasaan apapun itu, tapi Sungmin merasa nyaman dengan Kyuhyun.

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

Kehidupan bagai sebuah misteri tersembunyi. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu siapa dan apa yang akan datang. Bahkan kita tidak dapat memilih apa yang tidak ingin terjadi, namun bisa menjadi pengalaman begitu pahit di dalam diri.

Bayang – baying wajah itu kembali datang dalam mimpinya. Dimana saat pria itu dengan laknatnya menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia tak mampu berteriak. Seandainya saat itu ada teman atau siapapun dirumahnya pasti mereka akan segera menolong teriakan histeris ketakutan gadis itu. Tangan jahanam itu begitu terampil membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja miliknya walaupun ia sudah meronta meminta ampun untuk dilepaskan. Tapi, nafsu bejat itu tetap lebih diutamakan, walau wanita itu meronta meminta ampun untuk dilepaskan.

"Kau hanya milikku!"

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Seketika Sungmin tersentak terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersengal – sengal tak beraturan, dadanya bergemuruh kembang kepis dengan tempo cepat. Ia benci saat – saat seperti ini dalam tidurnya, mimpi buruk itu kembali datang.

"Hiks..." isakan tangis melesak dari bibir mungilnya. Ia benci, bahkan sangat membenci malam dimana ia harus merasakan hal sesakit ini. Ia benci dengan dirinya yang selalu ketakutan dengan apa yang terjadi dimasa lalunya.

Malam begitu gelap, mengiringi isakan kecil yang teredam dimalam sunyi ini. Malam yang ia habiskan sendiri di ruang kamarnya.

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Trauma dan kenangan pahit, insan manusia benci hal itu terjadi pada dirinya. Namun kata takdir seperti menjadi mujarab terampuh untuk menerima 'kutukan' asing itu.

Kyuhyun tergeletak di lantai rumahnya yang beralaskan _bedcover_. Tangan sebelah kananya telah diperban, setelah ia memecahkan kaca disalah satu toko kecil dipinggiran jalan.

_Yeah_, trauma! Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa melihat pantulan dirinya didepan cermin, asa lalu kelam, sangat kelam, membelenggunya menjadi seorang pria yang penuh dengan rasa ketakutan akan dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu merasa ada iblis yang tertanam dan siap keluar dalam dirinya. Bukan maunya menjadi pribadi yang takut akan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak berharap itu.

Memorinya akan wajah – wajah orang yang hadir di masa lalunya kembali terkenang. Ia benci itu. setitik airmata menetes dari sudut mata _onyx_ miliknya. Remangnya cahaya lampu semakin menjadikan ia merasakan rasa sakit atas kenangan masa lalunya.

Kyuhyun meneteskan airmata tanpa mengeluarkan suara isakan. Ia menoleh kesampingnya, matanya mendapati sebuah lipatan kertas yang masih ia simpan. Tangannya yang terluka terulur meraih kertas tersebut, membuka lipatan kertas itu.

Seketika ia mengulum senyum tulusnya, gambar itu benar – benar mententramkan jiwanya. Hangatnya pancaran kasih sayang seorang ibu. Walau Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan itu, tapi ia dapat merasakan hangatnya 'amanat' yang tersampaikan dalam lukisan itu.

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

Semua anak club seni telah berkumpul di ruang seni. Dengan langkah yang pelan, seorang pria masuk dari pintu belakang ruang seni. Ia tengah mencari sosok yang ia yakini akan ditemukan bila dicari diruang seni.

Tepat! Orang yang ia maksud sedang hikmat memandangi objek seni yang berada didepan, dengan panduan seorang pengajar disampingnya.

"Psst… Sungmiiiiin…"

Tak ada sahutan untuk panggilan itu.

"Sungmiiiiin…" Pria yang pantang menyerah itu meninggikan suara panggilannya. Membuat suasana ruang seni tertuju padanya.

"_Annyeong! Annyeong! Annyeong!_" Ia menyapa setiap mata yang melihatnya.

Sungmin, gadis yang sedari tadi dipanggil itu, tertunduk malu, seorang pengajar club seni segera menghampirinya, "Sungmin kau mengenalnya?" tanya wanita tua berkacamata itu.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, "_Ne_." jawabnya pelan.

"Temui dia. Kenapa kau bisa mengenal 'sipembuat onar' itu?" wanita tua itu tidak suka kelasnya erganggu oleh Kyuhyun, atau yang sebenarnya Ia memang benar – benar tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, yang tercap sebagai pembuat onar di kampus.

Sungmin membungkuk hormat dan segera mendatangi Kyuhyun yang berada di pintu belakang klub seni.

Mereka berjalan bersama, Sungmin memandu jalan, membawa Kyuhyun ke gudang belakang ruang seni. Setelahnya Sungmin bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Ah..., sebentar!" Kyuhyun mengambil tas ransel miliknya dan mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Mata Sungmin tanpa sengaja melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah terperban itu.

"Tanganu kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah ini..., _gwenchana_, hanya terkena pecahan kaca." Jawab Kyuhyun yng masih sibuk mencari 'sesuatu'. "Ah dapat! Ini!" Kyuhyun menyerahkan secarik kertas yang telah di _laminating_ olehnya, dan kertas itu adalah sketsa milik Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang kertas itu, "Kenapa kau mengembalikannya?"

"Karena itu milikmu._Mianhae_.., Aku melipatnya sembarangan. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada gambar itu dibelakangnya." Nada bicara Kyuhyun sarat akan penyesalan.

"Ini untukmu saja." Sungmin mengembalikan sketsa itu pada Kyuhyun. Terlihat jelas, Kyuhyun benar – benar menyukai gambar itu.

Seketika raut wajah itu kembali ceria, "_Cheongmalyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

Melihat wajah ceria itu. Sungminpun mengangguk dengan semangat, tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatkan gambar yang sudah jadi padamu nanti." Tawar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melotot kaget, "_Cheongmal?_ Hwaaa..., _Gomawo_ Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun terlihat senang, bahkan ia bingung mengekspresikan kesenangannya bagaimana. Mengingat gudang itu begitu kecil, bisa – bisa jika ia bergerak sedikit semua barang akan beruntun jatuh.

"Aku tidak tahu akan membalasmu bagaimana. Ah begini saja! Bagaimana kalau aku membalasnya dengan tubuhku, kau boleh memakai tubuhku dengan gratis kapanpun kau mau, _free_. Aku akan melayanimu sepuas yang kau mau. Bagaimana?" Itulah Kyuhyun, entah ia serius atau tidak dengan ucapannya. Tapi yang pasti ide gila itu, membuat Sungmin malu dan merunduk. Ayolah! Ini pertama kalinya ia mau berbicara dan dekat dengan pria, tapi malah pria itu berbicara yang tidak – tidak.

Melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang merunduk dalam, Kyuhyun menjadi merasa bersalah, "Aku hanya bercanda!" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sungmin, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _ne_?" Kyuhyun berpamitan dan melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pinjamkan tubuhmu untukku?" Sungmin berteriak kecil, untuk memanggil Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh dari hadapannya.

"MWO?" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, Ia kaget dengan ucapan Sungmin dan...

**Bruugghh…**

**Bugghh**

**Praang…**

Semua barang yang ada di gudang jatuh beruntun terkena bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang semua barang yang jatuh karenanya. Ia masih terpelongo menunggu jawaban Sungmin.

"_Ne, _Pinjamkan tubuhmu untukku. Jadilah objekku."

Kau yang menawarkan tubuhmu Kyuhyun, sekarang terimalah takdirmu!

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
TBC**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**Annyeong yeorobun **(^ ,^)/

**Makasih buat reviewnya yang di Chap1, Mianhae..., lagi – lagi aku cuman bisa bilang maaf **

(_ _")a

Aku g bisa balas reviewnya atu – atu, tapi aku berharap chingu sekalian masih mau review di chap ini.

(^o^)d

Gomawoyo buat perhatiannya yang udah ngeFave story dan author bala – bala ini.

Gomawoyo..

#pake lipgloss *kecup atu –atu ^ )3^~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviewnya please?**

**|(^O^)/**


	3. Challenges of Life

**Summary : **Walau semua orang berpikir Kyuhyun itu 'si pembuat onar'. Namun bagi Sungmin Kyuhyun adalah penyelamatnya.

**O*o*O*o*O**

**-KyuMin FanFiction- **_**Genderswitch**_

Tittle : MARS remake

Pair : KyuMin

Slight : HanChul, YunJae.

Other Cast :

Kang HongDo songsaenim

Choi Siwon

-akan bermunculan seiring waktu-

By © Choi Hyo Joon

**Genre : Genderswitch, Romance, angst(?)**

**Warning : **typo(s), bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD, penulisan masih jauh di atas rata – rata. Yang tidak suka dengan FF GS, mohon tinggalkan! Jangan paksakan anda untuk membacanya.

**Disclaimer : **Semua nama _cast_ hanya sebuah pinjaman(?) semata. Namun, FF ini murni dari pikiran _cetek_ milik sang _author_ tak berbakat.

**a/n :** FF ini adalah **remake **dari komik dan drama yang sama yaitu **MARS**. Saya hanya mengubah beberapa alurnya, namun tidak menghilangkan konsep cerita yang ada di cerita tersebut. Saya hanya ingin FF ini bisa sesuai dengan KyuMin #maklum penggila KyuMin XD

Saya menerima Kritikan untuk FF ini, bukan kepada **Pair**_-nya_, MOHON DIPAHAMI! BUKAN PAIR!

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke ruangan _club_ setelah kelas terlihat sepi. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu, memantau keadaan kelas kalau-kalau masih ada orang yang berada di ruangan. _Namja_ bermarga Cho itu mengekori langkah Sungmin, ia hanya bisa menerima keputusan yang sudah ditetapkan Sungmin, tapi mau bagaimnapun pemuda itu terlebih dahulu menawarkan **tubuh**-nya untuk Sungmin. Jadi…

"Duduklah." Sungmin mengambilkan sebuah bangku untuk Kyuhyun, Ia meletakkan bangku itu di tempat yang bisa ia jangkau pandangannya agar terfokus dengan Kyuhyun –di depannya.

Kyuhyun duduk setelahnya. Pemuda tampan itu terlihat gugup, berulang kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya melalui mulut sedikit mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang tengah ia rasakan. _Yeah_, walau bagaimanapun bukan akhir seperti ini yang Kyuhyun harapkan atas penawarannya akan tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Sungmin malah memilih menjadikannya objek lukisan.

"_Tsk_! Aku pikir kau ingin mengajakku berkencan seharian, kemudian kita memesan kamar hotel menghabiskan malam berdua, heuuh~ tidak tahunya kau menjadikanku objek lukisanmu." Mulut Kyuhyun memang sudah terbiasa berbicara gamblang, tak dihiraukannya Sungmin yang merunduk malu mendengarnya.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan sebuah kanvas besar yang hampir menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelisah, "Bisakah kau sedikit tenang?" ada nada tegas yang Sungmin sampaikan dalam ucapannya.

Mendengar peringatan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyunpun mulai tenang, Ia duduk diam mendengar instruksi dari Sungmin selanjutnya.

"Apa aku perlu membuka bajuku?" entah berniat menggoda atau memang keinginannya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan saja begitu." Jawab Sungmin cepat, Ia harus membiasakan diri meghadapi Kyuhyun yang bersikap begitu _–errr–_ menggoda. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu malu.

Keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan itu, tak ada celah perbincangan yang dilakukan. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin berbicara, tapi melihat Sungmin yang benar-benar fokus menggerakkan pensil di atas kanvas, membuat Kyuhyun takut memecahkan konsentrasi Sungmin. Lelah rasanya harus tetap dengan posisi awal dengan ruang gerak yang dibatasi.

"Ehem." Sengaja Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah 'deheman' untuk mengubah suasana canggung diantara mereka. "Ehm..., bolehkah aku bertanya?" sedikit canggung Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu kepada Sungmin, tapi _yeah_ seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengesampingkan hal seperti itu dalam hidupnya, karena itulah dirinya.

Tak ada respon apapun yang Sungmin berikan, Ia hanya menghentikkan sejenak kegiatan corat-coretnya.

Dengan begitu, Kyuhyun mengira itu adalah sebuah perizinan yang diberikan Sungmin secara tidak langsung. "Apa kau normal?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Seketika Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan seperti itu, namun sedetik kemudian Sungmin kembali mencoba bersikap tenang.

Hembusan nafas kekecewaan terlepas dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menebak respon sikap Sungmin atas pertanyaannya, lalu kenapa masih ditanyakan. "Ehm..., Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kau tidak tertarik untuk bersenang-senang denganku? Kau malah menjadikanku objek lukisanmu! _Sigh_!"

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" walau bagaimanapun, Sungmin tidak ingin memaksakan keinginannya. Ia tidak akan memaksa Kyuhyun, jika Kyuhyun menolak menjadi objeknya.

"Bukan. Aku hanya merasa aneh denganmu, seharusnya kau tertarik bersenang-senang diluar sana. Menghabiskan waktumu dengan orang-orang yang bersikap 'seolah-olah' baik padamu."

Sungmin memandang lekat raut wajah Kyuhyun, ada air muka berbeda yang ia perlihatkan saat menyampaikan kalimat itu, seperti sebuah kebencian.

"Apa seperti itu kau mengartikan hidupmu? Hanya sebatas sebuah kesenangan?" Sungmin menjadi fokus dengan Kyuhyun, ia bahkan lupa untuk melanjutkan goresan pensil itu diatas kanvasnya. Ada hal yang lebih menarik dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, entah mengapa pemuda itu mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum tipis di bibir tebalnya, "Seperti itulah hidup. Hanya membutuhkan sebuah kebahagiaan didalamnya untuk orang-orang itu datang padamu. Mereka datang karena kau bahagia, tapi mereka akan pergi saat kau sedang sedih dan membutuhkan pertolongannya."

Pancaran dari kedua _orbs_ itu begitu kelam tak bercahaya, seperti ada sebuah kesakitan yang sulit terungkapkan, Sungmin dapat menangkap itu. "Tidak semua orang yang kau maksud datang disaat kau bahagia dan pergi disaat kau membutuhkannya." Sungmin menyangkal ucapan Kyuhyun, walaupun ia bukanlah orang yang mudah bersosialisasi namun dia tidak pernah menganggap semua orang adalah jahat.

Lengkungan senyum Kyuhyun semakin tertarik keatas, membuatnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai menakutkan, "_Sigh_..., mereka hanya membutuhkan senyumanmu, tapi disaat senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan, mereka akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Nada bicaranya terdengar dingin.

Sungmin memandang takjub dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Kyuhyun yang memiliki banyak teman diluar sana, ternyata memandang mereka tidak lebih dari seseorang tempatnya berbagi kesenangan.

Helaan nafas Sungmin terdengar cukup kuat saat ia menghembukannya melalui bibir 'M' miliknya, "Kau tidak bisa begitu saja menilai semua orang begitu. Ada orang-orang yang nantinya akan mau berbahagi kesedihan denganmu. Hidup ini tidak hanya membicarakan kebahagiaan didalamnya, tapi ada kesedihan serta rasa sakit yang tidak bisa kita tahan sendiri. Kita butuh seseorang untuk bisa membagi luka it—" ucapan Sungmin terhenti kala ia melihat Kyuhyun yang malah tertidur lelap disana.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya —bingung, 'Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu.' Sungmin menggumam pelan.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Sungmin.

"..." tak ada sahutan untuk panggilan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" nampaknya percuma Sungmin memanggilnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar sudah terlelap dengan dunia mimpinya. Begitulah Kyuhyun tak peduli disituasi seperti apapun. Ia akan dengan senang hati melelapkan dirinya pada suasana yang menurutnya membosankan.

Perlahan, Sungmin mengayunkan kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok pemuda itu. Sungmin berdiri memperhatikan garis-garis di wajah _stoic_ itu, ada gurat-gurat kelelahan yang terpancar diwajah tampan Kyuhyun, seperti ada beban yang sulit ia ucapkan.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari tangannya seakan terulur dengan sendirinya tanpa adanya perintah. Jemari-jemarinya ingin menyentuh setiap bagian diwajah tampan itu, wajah yang terlihat sempurna dengan gambaran hidung bangir tegas miliknya ditambah dengan sebuah bibir tebal kemerahan.

Seandainya kelopak mata itu mengerjap dan kemudian terbuka dapat dibayangkan setampan apa pemuda itu, kedua _orbs_-nya selalu bisa memberikan tatapan menusuk pada setiap orang yang menatapnya.

"Kau tampan." Sepertinya seluruh indera ditubuh Sungmin bereaksi tanpa adanya perintah dari dirinya. Otaknya merangsang setiap respon dari indera penglihatan yang tertangkap matanya. Begitulah ucapan yang Sungmin gumamkan melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut atau canggung kala matanya memandang wajah _stoic_ itu.

Wajah itu, wajah yang selalu menjadi decak kagum setiap orang yang melihatnya. Wajah yang selalu menjadi incaran para _yeoja-yeoja_ yang menginginkannya. Begitulah cara Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kehidupan. Ia habiskan waktunya untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan-sentuhan wanita yang menginginkannya, _yeah_ ia hanya akan melakukannya dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang juga menginginkan sentuhan serta belaian darinya. Tanpa adanya paksaan.

Banyak orang berpikir, kehidupan yang dijalani Kyuhyun adalah kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Namun pada nyatanya bukanlah kehidupan yang terlihat santai, seperti apa yang orang pikirkan tentang dirinya. Hidupnya lebih banyak memendam rasa sakit dari apa yang dibayangkan. Pemuda itu mampu menahan sakitnya sendiri, menumpukkan luka dihatinya, tanpa ada seseorang yang ia berikan celah untuk membagi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o**

**MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O**

Berulang kali Hangeng menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya. Tidak hanya diruang seni saja Kyuhyun menikmati tidurnya. Bahkan di lab bahasa ia sanggup melanjutkan tidurnya. _Yeah_, bila semua orang tahu apa yang ia jalani setiap malam, mereka pasti tidak akan berpikir Kyuhyun adalah seorang pemalas. Kyuhyun menghidupi dirinya sendiri, ia bekerja disalah satu pembangunan jalan raya yang dikerjakan saat malam hari. Wajar jika raut muka lelah terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Di depan kelas, saat pria berstatus pengajar itu tengah menjelaskan. Ia terlihat kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak menghargainya sama sekali. Wajah kekesalannya tidak ia perlihatkan, namun ia selalu melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyepelekan.

"Apa kalian sudah mengerti?"

Semua mengangguk paham atas apa yang sudah dijelaskan Jung _songsaeng_ pada mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bisakah salah satu dari kalian menuliskan kalimat tentang sebuah profesi? Aku rasa Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya." Jung _songsaeng_ sengaja menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur lelap dalam kelasnya.

Hangeng semakin gencar menyenggol bahu sahabatnya itu, "Kyuhyun bangun! Hei! _Songsaeng_ memanggilmu! Hei!" Ia berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun, namun pada akhirnya _namja_ tampan itupun terbangun. Kyuhyun membuka kedua _orbs_-nya secara perlahan, membiasakan bias cahaya yang terang dari lampu ruangan masuk menusuk indera penglihatannya. Ia benar-benar tidur dengan sangat lelap.

"Hei! Sadarlah! _Songsaeng_ menyuruhmu mengerjakan tugas dipapan tulis!' suara Hangeng terdengar berbisik-bisik. Hangeng terlihat risih dengan tatapan semua orang yang tertuju pada mereka berdua, bagaimanapun juga ia duduk disamping Kyuhyun, mau tak mau ia mendapatkan 'getah' akibat ulah Kyuhyun.

"_Songsaeng_ biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya!" Heechul, yang menyadari keadaan yang tidak cukup baik untuk Kyuhyun, melayangkan tangannya ke udara, mencoba membantu Kyuhyun —orang yang ia sukai— untuk mengerjalkan apa yang diperintah Jung _songsaeng_.

"Tidak perlu Chullie. Aku rasa Kyuhyun bisa mengerjakannya. Sedari tadi ia mendengarkan 'dongeng'-ku dengan sangat baik. Pasti dia bisa mengerjakannya. Betul kan Kyuhyun?" Jung _songsaeng_ sengaja menyindir Kyuhyun, Ia tersenyum sinis dengan tatapan mata yang tajam memandang Kyuhyun.

Sepasang mata _foxy_ terlihat tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan iba, Ia tahu Jung _songsaeng_ melakukan ini karena kejadian yang menyangkutnya kemarin. Karena tidak biasanya pengajar itu menunjuk bahkan merasa terganggu dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Mata _foxy_ itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, bahkan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri ia lemah. Ia tertunduk menyesal membayangkan orang lain yang terkena imbas atas sikapnya yang 'penakut' itu.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun kau bisa mengerjakannya?" Jung _songsaeng_ mengeluarkan kalimat tanya menantang kepada Kyuhyun. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul secara utuh, Kyuhyun memandang Jung _songsaeng_ dengan tatapan menantang, dan kemudian ia tersenyum sinis kepada pria itu.

"Cuman menuliskan kalimat berupa profesi seseorang." Hangeng menutup mulutnya, membisikkan dari balik tangan itu apa tugas yang harus dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melengkungkan _smirk_-nya, Ia bahkan masih sempat merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang menegang akibat tidur dengan keadaan terduduk. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan, indera penglihatannya sempat menangkap sosok Sungmin yang tengah memandangnya, namun saat tatapan mata itu saling bertemu seketika Sungmin menghapus kontak mata itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ia kembali berjalan menuju depan kelas.

"Bagaimana 'dongeng'-ku tadi Cho Kyuhyun? Apa begitu menyenangkannya sampai kau bisa tertidur pulas begitu? Sekarang tulislah apa yang aku dongeng-kan dimimpimu tadi?" masih dengan kalimat-kalimat menyepelekannya, Jung _songsaeng_ tak henti-hentinya membuat malu Kyuhyun.

Mendengar guyonan ala Jung _songsaeng_ semua orang ikut menertawakan Kyuhyun disana, hanya beberapaorang yang mengenal Kyuhyun yang tidak ikut terbawa dalam suasana itu, Hangeng, Heechul dan..., Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping ditempat Jung _songsaeng_ duduk, kembali ia sematkan sebuah _smirk_ diwajahnya, "Kau yang membangunkanku. Jangan salahkan aku setelah ini _ne_?"

Mendengar Kyuhyn mengancamnya Jung _songsaeng_ hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun sudah tidak lulus dalam mata kuliahnya 2x, jadi apa yang perlu ia takutkan. Pemuda bermarga Cho itu tidak tahu apa-apa dimatanya.

Entah apa yang dituliskan Kyuhyun, membuat semua tatapan mata terperangah menatapnya. Kyuhyun begitu lafal menuliskan apa yang ia inginkan, dan hal itu belum disadari Jung _songsaeng_. Mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang cukup mengganggu membuat kepala pengajar itu terangkat menatap ke seluruh mahasiswa-nya.

Ternyata semua tengah fokus menatap apa yang sudah ditulis Kyuhyun.

"Selesai!" Kyuhyun menutup kembali tutup spidol itu pada tempatnya, membuat Jung _songsaeng_ menoleh dan ingin tahu apa yang telah ditulis oleh pemuda bermarga Cho itu.

Kyuhyun membacakan dengan lantang apa yang ia tulis dipapan tulis itu...

"_**A teacher**____**who**____**looks**____**good**____**and decent**____**turns**____**sexually abusing**____**students."**_

Mata Jung _songsaeng_ seketika terbelalak penuh, Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan tulisan Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun mengartikan apa yang ia tulis, "Seorang pengajar yang terlihat baik dan santun ternyata melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap mahasiswanya." Kyuhyun menyebutkan arti kalimat yang telah ia buat dengan suara dan tatapan mata yang tertuju pada satu orang —Jung _songsaeng_.

"Kau salah jika menantangku dalam bahasa inggris. Kau tahu, aku tinggal di L.A selama lebih dari 8 tahun. Bayangkan 8 tahun!" ucapo Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya, mendirikan jari-jarinya hingga terhitung jumlahnya sesuai dengan tahun yang Kyuhyun sebutkan.

Kyuhyun pun kembali meletakkan spidol itu ditempatnya, sedang Jung _songsaeng_ terlihat kalang kabut berusaha menghapus tulisan itu dari papan tulis. "Sudah! Sudah!" pria itu mencoba menenangkan kembali suasana kelas yang terlihat ricuh akibat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke bangkunya, Ia sempat melintasi Sungmin yang terlihat melengkungkan sedikit senyuman di bibir tipisnya —hanya sedikit.

"_Gimmi five_!" Kyuhyun memberikan tangan kanannya kepada Sungmin, menunggu balasan dari _yeoja_ berjaket tebal itu. Entah keberanian apa yang ada dibenak Sungmin, ia pun membalas sambutan tanga Kyuhyun, menepuk tangan itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi...

'Tos'

Sungmin tersenyum lega. Ia merasa benar-benar senang Kyuhyun melakukan iu pada pria itu. ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang melindunginya seperti ini. Sungmin senang.

Dua pasang mata tengah menatap kedua insan yang sempat tersenyum bersama dengan tatapan yang berbeda artiannya. Salah seorang pria memandang dengan tatapan sedih, Ia begitu tidak menyangka, Ia sudah ketinggalan banyak langkah dengan Kyuhyun. Secepat itu Kyuhyun bisa dekat dengan _yeoja_ yang sedari dulu ia cintai.

Sedangkan sepasang mata lain, tengah membidik Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak suka Kyuhyun begitu perhatian dengan Sungmin. 'Sial!' _yeoja_ cantik itu hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati.

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o**

**MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O**

"Kyuhyun!"

Panggilan untuknya itu, membuat ia urung menggunakan _helmet_-nya. _Yeah_, Kyuhyun tengah bersiap menaiki motornya jika saja tidak ada orang yang datang mengganggunya. _Namja_ yang memanggil Kyuhyun itupun berlari mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Apa kau buru-buru?" pria berseragam _team_ basket itu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, seolah-olah ia akrab dengan Kyuhyun, padahal mereka hanya bertemu kemarin saat taruhan basket antara team-nya dan Kyuhyun beserta Hangeng didalamnya.

"_Ne_..., kebetulan aku ada urusan penting. Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Begini, aku ada penawaran untukmu. Apa kau mau masuk ke _team _basket kami?" tanya pria itu ramah. _Yeah_, sangat menguntungkan jika Kyuhyun masuk kedalam _team-_nya mengingat Kyuhyun yang sangat handal memasukkan 'si bundar' itu ke dalam ring.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penawaran itu, waktunya terusik dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui oleh _namja_ sebayanya itu, karena bukan kali ini saja ada yang mengajaknya masuk ke dalam _team_ basket.

"Maaf, aku tidak berminat." Tolak Kyuhyun, ia kembali menggunakan _helmet_-nya yang sempat tertunda. Kyuhyun segera menaiki sepeda motornya, menyalakan _starter_ miliknya. Kyuhyun membuka _helmet_-nya, "Apa aku bisa mendapatkan uang?" tanya Kyuhyun semangat.

_Namja_ itu terkejut mendengar Kyuhyun, "Tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya masih merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, "Kalua begitu jawabanku tidak!" Kyuhyun pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu. Ia menjalankan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi di area kampus, dan lagi-lagi sebuah pelanggaran ia lakukan.

"Heh~" _Namja_ itu harus melengos kecewa dengan penolakan Kyuhyun, padahal ia sudah cukup bersemangat untuk membuat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam _team _-nya.

Tepat di sebuah pohon besar yang tertanam tidak jauh dari _parking area_, terlihat sosok pria tengah mengulum sebuah seringai tajam. Ia tampaknya senang, Kyuhyun membawa motor-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti itu. "Tamatlah riwayatmu Cho Kyuhyun!" senyum kepuasan tercetak jelas dari bibir miliknya.

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Sepeda motor **Ducati** itu dikendarai dengan kecepatan maksimal oleh pengendaranya. Untungnya jalanan terlihat lengah siang hari ini. _Yeah_, beruntungnya pemuda itu tidak ada petugas berwajib yang mengikutinya. Cukup mendengar dari suara deru mesin yang sepersekian detik 'hinggap' di indera pendengarmu pastinya kau sudah bisa menebak seberapa kencangnya pemuda itu membawa sepeda motornya.

Ia bahkan masih bisa menstabilkan kecepatan yang ia bawa saat harus berbelok melewati tikungan dan melewati beberapa kendaraan lain yang berada di depannya. _Yeah_, ia suka dengan kecepatan. Baginya kecepatan itu adalah kemenangan saat kau berada didepan, dan mengalahkan lawanmu. Kecepatan memicu adrenalin-nya membuat dirinya begitu menyukai dunia balap.

Saat berada di persimpangan sebuah truk besar dengan ukuran yang cukup panjang melintas. Truk itu sudah membunyikan klakson sebelumnya, untuk memperingati beberapa kendaraan yang berada di kanan dan kirinya untuk tidak memotong atau berhenti sejenak.

Pemuda bermarga Cho itupun segera menginjak pedal rem yang berada di sebelah kanan, saat dirasanya jarak antara motor dan truk itu sudah semakin dekat. Namun, kecepatan itu tidak berkurang sama sekali, rem yang seharusnya bisa langsung menghentikan gerak ban bagian belakang itu sama sekali tidak berfungsi. Ia pun mencoba untuk menggerakkan rem yang berada di pegangan bagian kanan, tapi lagi-lagi rem itu juga tak menghentikan gerak untuk ban bagian depan. Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan truk itu. kecepatan sepeda motrnya sudah tidak bisa terelakkan lagi.

Truk itupun semakin kuat menyalakan klaksonnya. Hingga akhirnya...

**Ckiiit...**

**Praakk...**

**Sreett...**

_Helmet_ yang digunakan Kyuhyun terlepas dari kepala yang seharusnya ia lindungi. _Helmet_ itu terpelanting tepat dibawah truk.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang naas dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tak menyangka dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya. Untungnya ia cukup handal dalam hal ini. Kyuhyun hanya kehilangan _helmet_-nya saat ia harus melewati dengan kecepatan maksimal melalui bawah kolong truk tersebut, _helmet_ itu sempat menyangkut pada penyanggah besi truk tersebut. Sedikit saja dalam hitungan persekian detik jika Kyuhyun tidak pandai mengatur kecepatannya, mungkin saja saat ini tubuhnya sudah habis dilindas oleh ban dari truk besar itu.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu cepat. Bagaimanapun ini kali pertamanya pengalaman 'buruk' ini menimpanya. Hampir saja nyawanya lenyap. Kyuhyun memandang _helmet_-nya yang tergelinding hancur.

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

"Wah kau bahaya sekali! Ada yang memutus kabel rem-mu! Untung saja kau selamat. _Tsk_! Ini pasti ulah orang yang tidak menyukaimu! Apa kau tahu siapa yang tidak menyukaimu?" seseorang terus bertanya dari bawah sepeda motor Kyuhyun. _Yeah_, orang ersebut tengah membongkar sepeda motor Kyuhyun. Ia amati sepeda motor itu dan mendapatkan kabel rem Kyuhyun yang terputus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. "_Cheongmal? _Wah! Bisa-bisa aku harus membuat daftar siapa-siapa saja yang membenciku?" dibalik ucapan 'tidak serius'-nya itu, Ia sudah menyimpan satu nama yang ia pastikan sebagai dalang dibalik semua ini. Senyum _smirk_ itupun tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o**

**MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O**

"Pagi Jung _songsaeng_!"

"Pagi!"

"Pagi _songsaeng_!"

"Pagi!"

Senyum ramah pria itu tergambar jelas diwajahnya, manakala seluruh mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang sembari menyapanya. Pribadinya yang hangat dan santun disegani banyak mahasiswa disana, kecuali...

"_Annyeong songsaeng_!" sapa seorang pemuda tampan berwajah _stoic_ itu. Ia segera menyambar bahu pengajar itu, membawanya berjalan beriringan dengannya dalam tempo langkah yang terkesan cepat.

Wajah Jung _songsaeng_ berubah pucat, manakala bertemu dengan _namja_ itu. _Songsaeng_ sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia masih bisa bertemu _namja_ itu.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini Jung _songsaeng_? Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat hari ini!" ucap _namja_ itu, Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Jung _songsaeng_ yang semakin bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

"Hwaaa!" pengajar itu memekik kuat manakala Kyuhyun membawanya ke tepi tangga, berniat menjatuhkan pria itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Kyuhyun membawanya cukup jauh dari keramaian.

Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh pria itu, membuatnya sempat tergelincir akan jatuh, namun secepatnya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali pekik jerit ketakutan itu melesat dari mulutnya, "Apa kau takut mati, hmm?" Kyuhyun mendorong terus menerus tubuh itu agar semakin dekat dengan 'marabahaya'. Tak dipedulikannya botol minuman yang sudah tergelinding jatuh dari tangan Jung _songsaeng_.

"Hei! Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti ini? Tidak seru!" Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan aksi dorongnya pada tubuh pengajar itu. Ia memegang kuat kedua bahu pengajar itu, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu, "Jangan pernah berani bermain-main denganku! _Arraseo_?" tersirat jelas ada nada ancaman pada ucapannya itu. Kyuhyun akhirnya menyudahi aksinya itu, Ia menepuk bahu _songsaeng_ dan meninggalkan pria yang tengah kaku ketakutan itu disana. Kyuhyunpun menuruni anak tangga itu perlahan.

"Ah iya! Kalau aku tidak salah mobilmu yang berwarna putih itu bukan? Ehm.., berhati-hatilah saat kau membawanya." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum menawannya pada pria yang melototkan matanya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu esok. Pengumuman telah terpampang dengan sangat jelas tentang pengunduran diri seorang Jung _songsaeng_. Semua mahasiswa sempat tercengang mendengar kabar itu. Tak ada yang tahu sebab maupun kejadian sebenarnya yang terjadi. Menjadi sebuah rahasia bagi seorang Lee Sungmin yang mengetahui pasal dibalik tragedy _resign_-nya seorang Jung _songsaeng_.

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o**

**MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O**

Sungmin terlihat tengah menajamkan pensil-pensilnya dengan pisau kecil miliknya. Semua pensil-pensil itu ia rundingkan kembali ujungnya, agar mempermudah dirinya untuk melukis. Itulah kegiatan yang ia lakukan di dalam kelas saat ini, menunggu jam kelasnya dimulai.

Dari arah pintu terlihat adanya aksi kejar-kejaran dari seorang _yeoja_ kepada seorang _namja_ yang sepertinya 'cuek' menanggapi _yeoja _itu.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun-ah~, bawa aku naik motormu _ne_? Ayolah~, kali ini saja _ne_? _Jebaaal~," yeoja_ cantik itu terus merengek mengejar _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun agar mengizinkannya naik sepeda motor milik Kyuhyun itu.

Y_eah_, belum ada satu orangpun yang Kyuhyun beri izin untuk naik bersamanya di atas sepeda motor kesayangannya, alasan yang sama selalu ia lontarkan, "Tidak! Bisa-bisa nanti motorku cemburu aku membawa orang lain."

Puas rasanya, saat melihat wajah seorang Kim Heechul merenggut kesal. Sudah berung kali ia ditolak, dan terus ditolak, tapi bukan Kim Heechul namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Hangeng, pria yang berjalan bersama Kyuhyun ikut menertawai perubahan ekspresi Heechul. Hangeng sebenarnya cukup risih melihat sikap Heechul yang terlalu _agresif_ untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah~" rengek Heechul.

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun menolak, Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan memilih duduk disamping bangku Sungmin yang kosong. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya kala ia melihat Sungmin yang sedang sibuk 'meraut' pensil. Sungmin menyadari sosok Kyuhyun yang datang iapun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis miliknya. Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya dimeja disamping Sungmin, iapun mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Entahlah, Heechul tak suka senyum itu. Senyum yang terlihat begitu tulus, bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah menunjukkan senyum itu barang sedetikpun untuknya. Heechul benci itu. seketika Heechul menghentakkan kakinya, ia berjalan melalui deretan belakang kursi Sungmin untuk bisa duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Saat melintasi kursi itu, Heechul sengaja menyenggol bahu Sungmin.

Insiden kecil itu pun terjadi, jari telunjuk Sungmin tersayat oleh pisau itu, membuatnya mengeluarkan caian merah segar darisana.

"Apa-apaan kau Chullie!"kesal Kyuhyun, ia memandang Heechul dengan tatapan tak senang. Seketika semua pandangan tertumpu pada adegan kerusuhan yang sedang terjadi itu.

Sungmin hanya diam, memndangi darah yang keluar dari tangannya itu, tak ada reaksi bahkan tindakan yang ia perbuat untuk menghentikan darah segar itu keluar dari tangannya. Kyuhyunpun tak tega melihat wajah sendu yang terlihat ingin menangis itu.

"_Tsk_! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kemarikan!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin, ia arahkan telunjuk itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, ia hisap darah yang keluar dari jari itu.

Semua tercengan melihatnya. Kyuhyun dengan sikap spontan-nya tak menyadari tatapan terperangah orang-orang yang menatapnya, tak terkecuali Hangeng. Ia memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Pemuda bermarga Cho itu begitu nekat melakukan hal seperti itu didepan semua orang. Sedangkan Heechul, semakin memandang tajam, tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah yang mendidih hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Kedua bola mata _foxy_ itu tak kalah terkejutnya dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera menarik tangannya dari Kyuhyun. Kepalanya tertunduk malu dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyangka Kyuhyun mau melakukan itu untuknya. Bagaimanapun ia masih terlalu takut untuk dekat dengan _namja_. Dan tindakan Kyuhyun itu termasuk dalam kategori yang _yeah_ 'sedikit' intim.

Semua mata masih setia menatap mereka, hingga pada akhirnya Kang _songsaeng_ masuk ke dalam kelas.

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o**

**MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O**

Sungmin dibawa oleh dua orang teman heechul kea tap gedung. Ternyata Heechul menunggu disana. Mereka memegang Sungmin dengan sangat erat di kanan dan di kirinya. Percuma saja rsanya Sungmin memberontak, menolak ajakan mereka saat ia berada di kamar mandi tadi. Ia berhadapan dengan lawan yang tak sebanding 2:1, tentu ia tidak akan menang.

Setelah berada dihadapan Heechul, kedua _yeoja_ itu sengaja menghempaskan tubuh mungil Sungmin di depan Heechul, membuat Heechulpun ikut mendorong tubuh itu saat sampai dihadapannya. Sungminpun terjatuh dilantai.

Melihat air muka Sungmin yang terlihat ketakutan, entah kenapa Heechul benci iu. Heechul berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin, menarik dagu runcing SUngmin agar wajah itu dapat ia dapat menatap raut wajah maranya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membawamu kesini oeh?" tanya Heechul sarkastik.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari bibir mungil itu. Pancaran mata Sungmin semakin meredup, ia benar-benar takut dengan sikap Heecul padanya.

"Heh! Kau berpura-pura menjadi orang bodoh oeh! Apa perlu kuberitahu apa kesalahanmu?" Heechul semakin kuat menekan dagu tegas Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin ketakutan melihat sorot mata kemarahan Heechul kepadanya, bibirnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Heechul.

"Baiklah! Kau yang memintanya!" Heechul menghempaskan wajah Sungmin dengan kasar, kemudian ia kembali berdiri.

"Baik, kita lihat apa yang ada dibalik jaket tebal itu!"

Sungmin mebelalakkan matanya dengan ucapan Heechul itu, "_Andwee_!" Sungmin segera berdiri, berniat untuk melarikan diri. Tapi langkahnya tertahan oleh dua orang teman Heechul yang menghadang. Sungmin akhirnya hanya sanggup melangkah mundur, semakin mundur saat Heechul berusaha semakin dekat dengannya.

"_ANDWEEE_!" teriakan itu semakin terdengar kuat, tapi sayangnya tidak ada siapapun disana yang dapat mendengar bahkan mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o**

**TBC**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O*o*O**

Annyeong chingudeul ^o^)/

Aku kembali lagi membawa FF Chap 3 ini! Begimana? Begimana? #kedip-kedipin mata (^_~)

Makin g jelas bukan (_ _") #sadar diri…

.

.

**My Kyu**** :** Gomawo review-nya chingu ^_^. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku emang terlalu sering ngadain typo(s) di dalam tulisan. #kebiasaan g pernah ngedit... -_-

Untuk masalah 'meledak kembali pecah' aku lupa aku nulis dibagian apa itu, kalau memang tulisanku kurang dipahami aku mohon maaf ya chingu. Maklum masih belajar #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Rima KyuMin Elf**** : **Iya iya iya XD

**Fullmoon**: Gomawo chingu. #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**nam seulmi** : #tutup kuping *sumpel kuping pake kapas… r(-_-)7

Suaramu mengoyakkan kantong halmoeni chagiya #plaakkk XD, hahahaha. 'Kelamin berjalan'?

Kelamin berjalan itu istilah untuk seorang playboy chagiya ^_^ #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Shywona489** : Yeshaaannnnn (^O^) #pinjam toak pak RT…XD

Hahaha~ ne…, aku suka banget-banget sama FF ini ^o^)d

#kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**lee hyo hwa** : Annyeong chagiya ^_^)/

Gomawo udah review ne…, ehmmm oenni memang belakangan ini keseringan nimbul(?) di FFn, tapi g bakal melupakan FB. Kan disana oenni mulai nulis *^*)/

#kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**HyunMing joo** : gomawo buat reviewnya chingu #bow…

Untuk masalah pairing HanMin ehmm…, Mungkin karena cuman bisanya buat KyuMin jadi KyuMin aja deh yach XD #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Secret BlackHeart** : Gomawo chagiya… iya…iya…iya… XD #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**EvilBungsu Kyuminbaby137** : Ne cucuku sayang #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**farchanie01** : Ayo buat apa #towel-towel dagu chingu… XD

Udah Piktor(?)i Korea duluan itu… Nyehahahaha #disumpel sandal -_- #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Lee soo hyun** : Annyeong chingu ^_^)/

Gomawo buat reviewnya yach. Buat tebakan chingu, kenapa siwon oppa? T_T

Kenapa nae soebang selalu menjadi orang ketiga…, kenapa? Kenapa? #drama telenovela Chiripa…

Hahaha~ bukan kok chingu, bukan Siwon. Review terus yach chingu ^o^d #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Mrs Yeo** : Gomawo chingu buat Reviewnya. Ne mianhae, kemarin g sempat tulis nama-nama yang review karena update-nya udah kemalaman, dan mata g mau diajak bersahabat(?) #alyaaasyyaaannn sajaaaa~ XD

Ini udah dilanjut chingu, g pake asap, debu, polusi. -_- #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**AnakKyuMin** : Ne ini udah dilanjut chagiya ^o^)d #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**kyuminlinz92** : Linzzzoooooooo~ XD/

#nemplok ke linzo… Hai apa kabar? #digepla linzo…. -_-

Hahaha~ kalo mau tanya jawab lewat Fb aja #sarkastik =_=)/ #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Chikyumin** : Wah chingu nonton aja. Drama Mars ditonton berkali-kali juga g bakal ngebosenin kok ^o^)d #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Hanamichi** : Ne ini udah dilanjut chagi ^o^)d #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**kyumin forever** : gomawo buat review-nya chingu. Ehmm…, cerita ini 80% mirip dengan drama yang ada di Mars. Ada bagian-bagian kecil-nya yang aku ubah 'sedikit'. Karena dari total cerita. Alur ceritanya cakep banget soalnya sayang kalau diganti-ganti.

Untuk masalah fallin in love KyuMin, mungkin di chap ini walau g begitu banyak moment yang terlihat, tapi yeah benih-benih itu mulai bermekaranlah XD #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Hyeri** : Dipinjem buat objek lukisan kok chingu._.a

Hehehe~ #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**leenahanwoo**: Hehehe~ Iya chingu aku suka banget drama itu, sampai detailnya adegan itu g bakal aku lupain. Terus rewiew yach chingu ^o^)d #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Ha min jae** : Sama chagi, aku juga suka ^o^)d #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**JiYoo861015** : #hug Jiyoo…

Gomawo buat review-nya ne.. ^o^)d Lanjut juga FFmu yach #malah nagih -_-

#kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**LoveKyuMin **: Gomawo buat reviewnya…, KyuMin udah mulai merasakan musim cinta #jiaahhh bahasanya -_-")a

Hehehe~ #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**KYUMIN IS REAL** : Itu Capslock-nya keinjek apaan chingu, napa tulisan huruf besar semua O_O)a

#kaget… hahaha gomawo buat ripiu-nya… #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Melani KyuminElfSha137**: Melaniiiiii~ #nemplok ke Mel… Kalau mau nanya, tanya aja ke FB #nada ketus ala nenek-nenek ._.)/ #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Cho Miku** : Iya chingu yang Drama Taiwan itu ^o^)d Nanti ne perlahan bakal aku certain trauma yang dialamin mereka berdua. Masalah kembaran Kyupil, ehmm pastinya ada ^_^)d #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Evilevigne** : hahahaa~ #ketawa nista bareng chingu…

Mari kita kerjain Cho Kyuhyun #dibanting Sparkyu (*_+)#kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**choi hyekyung** : Chagiyaaaa~…

#nemplok ke hyekyung XD gomawo buat Reviewnya chagi… ^o^) #kalau mau tanya2 ke FB aja #ambeien kumat #duaaghhh XD #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**ShippoChan** : Aku bingung mau jawab pertanyaan chingu mulai dari yang mana .-.a

Ok aku mulai jawab … ^_^)/

Masa lalu Kyuhyun itu lebih suram daripada masalalu Sungmin sebenarnya, tapi untuk jelasnya ikuti terus FF ini yach chagi ^o^)d

Kalo Sungmin lebih ke ehmmm…yeaahh…, apa yah? #pllaakkk ikuti aja terus pokoknya, satu per satu bakal ketahuan kok ^o^)d

Hangeng ketemu duluan sama Sungmin. Kan udah aku jelasin sedikit, dia0nya teman sekolah Sungmin. ^o^)d

YunJae itu yeah ada hubungan kekerabatan sama Kyuhyun. Nanti disalah satu chapter bakal aku jelasin kok ^o^)d #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Hyekung** : Hahaha~ Emang Kyupil cocoknya dapet karakter evil, chingu #smirk… XD

#kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Cho Hyemi** : gomawo chagiya, udah ripiu… #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**Nurmakyuminelf **: ne chagi 80% ceritanya sama dengan Dramanya. Alurnya terlalu 'cakep' buat diubah ^0^)d #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**kikihanni** : Ne…ne… #angguk-angguk penuh semangat. Yang main emang Vic (Zhai-Zhai) sama Barbie (Da S) couple straight fave author ini chagiya, tapi na'as kandas ditengah jalan T oT

#kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**kyurin Minnie** : Kita lihat aja seiring cerita ini berlanjut yach chingu… ^o^)d

hilang atau tidak rasa trauma Sungmin? #kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**rikha-chan** : O_O) #kaget…

membuka diri? Huwaaa bugil dong #plaakkk

hahaha~ ne chingu sedikit demi sedikit Sungmin mau nerima kehadiran Kyuhyun ^o^)d

#kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**desysaranghaesuju** : Ne chingu udah dilanjut, gomawo buat ripiu-nya. Terus ripiuya ^o^)d

#kiss fly ^ )3^~*

**.**

**.**

#Ngeregangin otot…

Pegel (~_~)a

Hahaha~

Gomawo buat review-nya chingu, terus review yach…?

.

.

**Review please?**

**|(^O^)/**


	4. Thank You, Kyu!

**Summary :** Terlalu banyak bantuan yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Benarkah semua itu hanya sebatas rasa pedulinya atau..?

**O*o*O*o*O**

**-KyuMin FanFiction- **_**Genderswitch**_

Tittle : MARS remake

Pair : KyuMin

Slight : HanChul, YunJae.

Other Cast :

Kang HongDo songsaenim

Choi Siwon

-akan bermunculan seiring waktu-

By © Choi Hyo Joon

**Genre : Genderswitch, Romance, angst(?)**

**Warning : **typo(s), bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD, penulisan masih jauh di atas rata – rata. Yang tidak suka dengan FF GS, mohon tinggalkan! Jangan paksakan anda untuk membacanya.

**Disclaimer : **Semua nama _cast_ hanya sebuah pinjaman(?) semata. Namun, FF ini murni dari pikiran _cetek_ milik sang _author_ tak berbakat.

**a/n :** FF ini adalah **remake **dari komik dan drama yang sama yaitu **MARS**. Saya hanya mengubah beberapa alurnya, namun tidak menghilangkan konsep cerita yang ada di cerita tersebut. Saya hanya ingin FF ini bisa sesuai dengan KyuMin #maklum penggila KyuMin XD

Saya menerima Kritikan untuk FF ini, bukan kepada **Pair**_-nya_, MOHON DIPAHAMI! BUKAN PAIR!

**O*o*O*o*O**

**O**

**o  
MARS**

**O**

**O*o*O*o*O**

Pemuda asal China berjalan menuju lapangan, tidak sedikitpun ia pedulikan namanya yang terus-menerus dipanggil oleh seseorang yang telah kalah langkah darinya dibelakang sana.

"Hangeng-_ah_!"

"…" Bahkan sekedar untuk menyahuti saja ia malas.

"Hangeng-_ah_! Tunggu aku!"

"…"

Merasa panggilan darinya terus diabaikan. Kyuhyun, memilih mengejar Hangeng dengan langkah panjang dari kaki jenjangnya.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Dari tadi aku terus memanggilmu? _Waeyo _Hangeng_-ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya sudah berada tepat didepan Hangeng untuk menghalau jalan pemuda berwajah _innocent_ itu. Kyuhyun memegang bahu Hangeng agar pemuda itu bisa melihat air muka sahabatnya yang sekarang terlihat sedang kesal.

Hangeng membidik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menusuk. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin diganggu saat ini, tapi Kyuhyun terus memaksanya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_!" panggil Hangeng.

"_Wae_?"

"_Wae_! Kau tanya kenapa padaku! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau itu kenapa Kyuhyun!" kata Hangeng dengan nada sengit. Hangeng tampaknya sudah tak tahan untuk sekedar meredam emosinya. Ia sudah terlalu kesal untuk bersikap baik kali ini, paling tidak untuk alasan yang satu ini. Hangeng tak ingin Kyuhyun menganggap ucapannya adalah hal yang sepele.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut tipis. Ini kali pertamanya Hangeng bersikap seperti ini padanya, "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, bingung.

"_Sigh_!" Hangeng mendengus sebal, apa perlu ia mengingatkan Kyuhyun semuanya dari awal. Nampaknya tidak. Hangeng sudah pernah memberitahukan masalah ini padanya.

'Apa mungkin..?' Kyuhyun membatin. Ia tidak begitu yakin dengan alasan ini. Karena sebelumnya hal ini tidak pernah terjadi diantara mereka.

"Maksudmu ini?" Kyuhyun memperagakan 'adegan' yang sudah ia lakukan tadi saat dikelas. Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu kini tengah mengemut jari telunjuknya sendiri.

Melihat sikap 'sok polos' Kyuhyun, Hangeng semakin kesal. Awalnya, Hangeng tidak pernah mau ambil pusing 'tebar pesona' yang selalu dilakukan 'kelamin berjalan' ini pada _yeoja_ manapun, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Hangeng tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Kyuhyun bersikap seenaknya pada _yeoja_–istimewa–itu.

"Oh Ayolah! Hal seperti itu sudah wajar dilakukan! Waktu aku kecil, _oemma_-ku sering melakukan itu padaku. Itu hanya pertolongan pertama untuk menghentikan darahnya saja." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Hangeng, mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Agar sahabatnya itu berhenti 'dingin' padanya, karena masalah 'konyol' –baginya.

"Kyu! Bagimu itu biasa, tapi tidak bagi Sungmin. Aku perlu memberitahumu berapa kali untuk masalah ini hah! Kau pikir! Bagaimana tatapan mata _yeoja_-_yeoja_ dikelas tadi, saat kau melakukan hal itu padanya hah!" suara Hangeng 'sedikit' meninggi, nada peringatan tegas ia ucapkan kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kaget, ini kali pertamanya Hangeng berbicara tegas padanya. Pemuda asal China itu adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya, tak pernah sekalipun dalam masa pertemanan mereka selama ini, Hangeng, bersikap seperti ini padanya. Ini kali pertamanya.

"Aku peringatkan kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin! Aku bisa pastikan, kau orang pertama yang akan mendapatkan masalah denganku!" kata Hangeng, mengancam.

Hangeng segera berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tak mampu lagi melawan atau sekedar memberikan jawaban tentang ucapannya. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya juga bagi Kyuhyun, pemuda berjulukan 'kelamin berjalan' itu 'kalah' dalam memberikan penjelasan. Biasanya, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengalahkan pemuda berparas menawan ini dalam memberikan 'argumen'-nya. Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata.

**O**

**o**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**MARS**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**o**

**O**

_Yeah_, lebih baik seperti ini. Kyuhyun harus bisa memberi waktu untuk Hangeng menenangkan diri. Biarlah, mungkin saat ini sahabatnya itu benar-benar butuh kesendirian. Begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga satu per satu bagian, berusaha mencapai tingkat tertinggi digedung ini. Sesekali ia menyesap minuman kaleng yang ia bawa ditangannya saat ini. Matanya terus menatap lurus kedepan. Ada kilatan rasa bersalah yang terpancar dari kedua _orbs_ Kyuhyun saat ini.

**Kret..**

Suara derit pintu loteng ccukup berbunyi nyaring dilorong yang sepi ini. Saat pintu itu terbuka, terpaan angin menyambut hangat kehadiran Kyuhyun. Semilir angin hari ini bersikap bersahaja dengan Kyuhyun, menyapa wajah _stoic_ itu dengan hembusan dinginnya. Kyuhyun berjalan hingga berada ditembok pembatas loteng.

Kyuhyun menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar ini. Matanya terpejam rapat merasakan angin-angin yang begitu menyegarkan. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata _onyx_ itu terbuka, Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat pada langit hari ini. Ia kembali menyesap minuman soda yang sudah tersisa sedikit lagi itu.

Tegukan terakhir membuat isi dari minuman kaleng itu habis. Kyuhyun meremas kuat botol kaleng kosong-nya. Ia berniat membuang kaleng itu kedalam keranjang sampah. Pandangannya menoleh ke samping kiri dan ke...

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, kala kedua _orbs_-nya menemukan seseorang yang sedang menyembunyikan dirinya disudut loteng ini. Tubuh itu semakin beringsut menjauh dan tak mampu lagi bergerak, saat merasakan dinding yang tinggi menjulang menjadi batas akhir dari tubuhnya. Saat tatapan mata Kyuhyun dan dirinya saling bertemu selama beberapa detik, saat itu pula sosok itu menyembunyikan wajahnya disela lutut dan tangannya.

Keadaan wanita ini cukup membuat Kyuhyun tercengang. Bukan dalam keadaan _naked_, namun dalam keadaan yang tidak wajar pada saat cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sosok Sungmin, ada kilatan sedih yang terpancar dari matanya saat melihat tubuh gemetaran Sungmin yang begitu ketakutan. Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk melihat sosok yang hanya menggunakan _**tanktop **_untuk penutup tubuh bagian atasnya saat ini. Ia buka jaket tebal yang ada ditubuhnya, dan ia pasangkan jaket itu pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Siapa yang melakukannya padamu? Apa semua ini karenaku?" tanya Kyuhyun, dengan nada ucapan yang terdengar sedih.

Perlahan, kepala Sungmin terangkat untuk menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang berada didepannya saat ini. Terlihat jelas tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat, tapi _yeoja_ berambut panjang ini sama sekali tidak menangis. Ia hanya sedang menggigil kedinginan.

"Bukan. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ini salahku karena terlalu lemah tidak sanggup melawan." Jawab Sungmin, dengan nada lemah. Namun, Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat baik.

Kyuhyun memandangi sosok yang berada dihadapannya saat ini dengan tatapan sedih dan iba. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Hangeng tadi. Apa benar ini adalah ulah 'penggila kelamin berjalan'? Entahlah, untuk saat ini Kyuhyun tidak dapat menebak siapa pelakunya.

"Mari kuantar pulang?" ajak Kyuhyun, niatnya tulus untuk membantu Sungmin. Bahkan sangat tulus, tak pernah setulus ini sebelumnya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lekat, tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari bibir 'M' mungil miliknya.

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke kelas dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Yang benar saja, ia kembali ke kelas dalam keadaan seperti ini, walaupun saat ini kelas Kang _songsaenim_ sedang berlangsung, tapi hal yang gila jika ia kembali dengan keadaan tidak wajar seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo."

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju _parking area_. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sungmin terus memandang kebawah. Untungnya saat ini kelas sedang berlangsung, jadi keadaan kampus terlihat sedang lengah dan ia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Langkah mereka terhenti saat berada di depan sebuah sepeda motor **Ducati**_ silver_ yang terparkir cantik disana.

Kyuhyun segera memberikan _helmet_ miliknya pada Sungmin. Namun, nampaknya _yeoja_ itu sedang melamun, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menyenggol bahu Sungmin dengan _helmet_-nya.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyodorkan _helmet_ padanya. "Ayo ambil!" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih diam, ia enggan untuk mengambil benda bulat _silver_ itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya 'berat' untuk pulang bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengendus, ia tahu Sungmin pastinya sulit menerima ajakannya, mengingat wanita itu tidak ingin bersentuhan dengan _namja_.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Aku berjanji!" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya ke udara, seakan membuat sumpah pada Sungmin.

"…" lagi dan lagi, Sungmin hanya diam menanggapinya. Pandangannya sekali-kali beralih menatap _helmet_ dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

Kesabaran Kyuhyun sedang diuji nampaknya, padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah diacuhkan seperti ini oleh seorang _yeoja_.

"Baiklah, Apa kau ingin kita kembali ke kelas? Ayo kalau begitu." Kyuhyun mulai berjalan. Naamun langkahnya tersendat, saat Sungmin menarik ujung kaosnya. Kyuhyunpun menoleh, ia menatap Sungmin yang sedang merunduk. Sorot mata Kyuhyun berubah seketika.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, kalau kau memang tidak ingin pulang." Kata Kyuhyun, melembut.

Perlahan, Sungmin kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap lekat manik mata _onyx_ milik Kyuhyun, "Kau pernah bilang, motormu akan cemburu kalau kau membawa wanita bersamamu?" tanya Sungmin, dengan nada suara pelan dan terkesan takut-takut.

Mendengar ucapan 'polos' Sungmin, kedua _orbs_ Kyuhyun melotot sempurna. Ia tak menyangka ternyata hal 'mengganjil' yang menjadi penolakan Sungmin dari tadi adalah…

"Hahaha…" Kyuhyun tertawa nyaring, sembari memegang perutnya. Rasanya sangat lucu, Sungmin mengingat hal yang bahkan tidak serius ia ucapkan. Pernyataan itu ia lontarkan, padahal hanya sebuah penolakan dari Kyuhyun untuk _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk membawa mereka bersama diatas motornya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sungmin bingung, ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya. _Yeah_, maklumi saja, Sungmin tidak memiliki selera humor.

Seketika Kyuhyun menahan tawanya melihat Sungmin dengan wajah yang tengah kebingungan. Terlihat dari alis Sungmin yang terangkat. "Heuh~ Kau ini. Aku pikir kau takut bersentuhan denganku. Tidak tahunya alasanmu karena itu. Sepertinya kali ini pengecualian untukmu."

Sungmin masih tak bergeming. Ia masih kurang yakin, takutnya Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan keberadaannya. Melihat tetap tak adanya respon dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai kebingungan."Ya sudah. Terserah padamu."

Perlahan, kedua tangan Sungmin terulur, menandakan ia menerima _helmet_ itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat melihatnya, dan segera menyerahkan _helmet_ itu pada Sungmin.

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Kelas telah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kang _songsaeng_ mulai mengabsen satu per satu mahasiswa-nya. Suasana kelas kali ini tidak begitu ramai. Bukan karena Sungmin pastinya. _Yeah_, ada atau tidak adanya _yeoja_ pendiam itu tidak akan menambah keramaian dikelas. Tapi karena sosok 'pembuat onar' itu tak ada disini, _yeah_ Kyuhyun, sebab tak ada dirinya kelas terasa begitu hening.

"Kim Heechul."

"_ne_." Heechul menyahuti dengan melayangkan tangannya ke atas.

"Lee Sungmin."

".."

"Lee Sungmin." Panggil Kang _songsaeng_ sekali lagi, sekedar memastikan.

".."

"Lee Sungmin tidak ada?" tanya Kang _songsaeng,_ "Tidak biasanya anak itu bolos pelajaran." Kang _songsaeng_ menggumam pelan.

"Baik selanjutnya. Kim Taeri!"

Heechul merasa tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Sungmin. Ia melirik kedepan, ditempat dimana biasanya _yeoja_ pendiam itu duduk. Namun disamping bangku itu juga tidak berpenghuni, _yeah_ disanalah Kyuhyun duduk. Heechul tersenyum sinis, ia akhirnya bisa memberikan pelajaran pada _yeoja_ itu agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Sayup-sayup terdengar deru suara sepeda motor yang suaranya begitu tak asing. Perlahan, suara mesin itu semakin lama semakin terdengar dekat dan kuat. Heechul sangat tidak asing dengan suara itu. _Yeoja_ disebelah Heechul sengaja menyenggol bahu Heechul.

"Jangan-jangan.." _yeoja_ itu belum sempat menyelasaikan ucapannya. Dengan segera, Heechul menggebrak meja, dengan aura penuh kemarahan. Heechul berdiri dari bangkunya dan segera berlari keluar kelas.

"Heechul kau mau kemana! KIM HEECHUL!"

Bahkan panggilan Kang _songsaeng_ tidak diindahkannya. Heechul berlari sekencang-kencangnya, melewati lorong-lorong kelas dengan kaki jenjangnya. Tidak sedikitpun merasa kesulitan dengan _higheels _yang digunakannya.

Heechul berlari menuju balkon.. ia berdiri sampai pagar pembatas balkon, dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat lalu lalang area kampus. Dan mata bulatnya melihat sebuah motor _silver_ yang tengah melaju kencang, dan ia sangat hafal _siluet_ tubuh yang ada bersama sipengendara motor itu.

"SIAL!"

**O**

**o**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**MARS**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**o**

**O**

Pria paruh baya itu sedang berkutat dengan laporan yang ada dimejanya. Hidupnya cukup disibukkan dengan dokumen-dokumen penting itu. Pria paruh baya terlihat gagah dengan _stelan_ jas yang ia kenakan. Namun, penuaan pada kulitnya tak bisa terhindar oleh waktu. Walau berparas tampan, namun kantung bola matanya sudah semakin tebal terhias dibawah mata indahnya itu, dan garis-garis penuaan di dahi mulai bermunculan walau berupa garis tipis semata.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" sesosok wanita cantik menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu ruangannya. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada pria yang hanya menoleh sekilas saat menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

Wanita berparas cantik itu seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya —kesal. Ia berkacak pinggang dihadapan pria itu, namun tetap tak ada _respect_ apapun dari pria itu untuknya.

"Hei! Bisakah kau tak mengacuhkanku!" wanita itu berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju ke meja kerja pria itu. Memperlihatkan kepada pria itu, 'Aku kesal dengan sikapmu!' gerutunya dalam hati.

Pria tampan itu tetap acuh. Ia masih terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berada dihdapannya saat ini. Keberadaan wanita itu tidak terlalu dipedulikannya. Namun, ia terkejut saat senuah tangan dengan sangat lancing menarik dokumen yang berada ditangannya. Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wanita itu.

"Bisa kau tidak mengcuhkanku!" kata wanita itu, tepat didepan pria itu. Ia sedikit tertunduk untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan wanita yang berstatus kekasihnya itu. ejujurnya, ia cukup 'risih' dengan sikap wanita itu padanya. Sebab, ia merasa sudah tak pantas untuk brsikap manja dengan wanita yang terpaut 15 tahun dibawahnya. Usianya sudah tak layak untuk bersikap kekanak-kanakan dengan wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum! Apa aku kelihatan seperti badut oeh?" wanita itu memanyunkan 'kembali' bibirnya, pertanda kesal dengan pria itu.

Menanggapinya, Pria tersebut menggeleng sembari terkekeh kecil.

"HYA! Cho Jong Woon! Berhenti menertawaiku!" wanita itu memasang mimic mengancam dengan memelototkan kedua matanya, yang malah menimbulkan kesan imut pada paras menawannya.

Pria bernama Jong Woon itu menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak melihat sikap wanita itu.

.

.

Chuu~

.

.

Tanpa izin, wanita itu mengecup bibir pria itu, membuktikan kekesalannya dengan sikap penuh kasih sayangnya pada pria yang ia cintai itu. "Berhenti menertawaiku! Atau kau akan kucium berulang kali!" ancam wanita itu. bahkan ancaman yang terdengar 'mesum' itu tak enggan ia ucapkan.

Pri itu terdiam seketika. Ia merasakan lagi sensasi hangat yang sejak lama hilang dalam dirinya, sebuah sentuhan wanita. Darahnya berdesir melihat wanita dihadapannya yang sedang menrik perhatiannya dengan bersikap manja dengannya. Ia menatap dalam mata indah itu.

'Apa aku layak berpaling dengan wanita lain?'Ia menggumam dalam hati. Terkadang, ia merasa teramat bersalah pada seseorang, seseorang yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia merasa tak layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini. Ia tak pantas.

Gurat kekecewaan terlukis jelas diwajah itu. Kecupan manis tadi bukanlah menjadi sebuah keindahan untuknya. Wajah Jong Woon kembali murung, ia tertunduk sembari memejamkan matanya —menyesal.

Kecewa, itulah gambaran dari wajah cantik itu saat ini. Ia dengan mudah dapat membaca raut wajah kekasihnya itu. Matanya berbinar seakan menyesal dengan ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan pria itu.

"_Mianhae_." Suara yang sedari tadi terdengar 'antusias', sekarang melemah.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam dalam suasana hening. Wanita cantik itu tak berniat sama sekali mengubah suasana menjadi tak nyaman begini. Seharusnya, ia sadar dan tidak lupa diri sejak awal.

Walau ia adalah kekasih pria itu, namun sosok 'itu' asih tetap mengisi relung hati pria itu. Wanita itu terlihat menyesal, sangat menyesal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Jong Woon, dan berniat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku permisi dulu." Pamitnya, dan segera melangkah keluar. Namun, selangkah ia meninggalkan tempat awalnya berdiri, sebuah tangan mencekal tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"_Mianhae_ Wookie-_ya_. _Cheongmal mianhae_." Sesal Jong Woon, sembari menundukan kepalanya.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantik wanita itu, "_Ne gwenchana_ Yesung-_ah_. Bekerjalah dengan baik. Aku kembali keruanganku dulu." Perlahan Wookie melepaskan genggaman tangan Jong Woon padanya, dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**O**

**o**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**MARS**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**o**

**O**

Tak ada kendala yang terjadi saat Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin sampai dirumahnya. Kyuhyun hanya perlu menunggu _yeoja_ itu sampai benar-benar masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ini pertama kalinya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu peduli dengan seorang wanita. Peduli hingga merasa selalu khawatir dengan orang tersebut, merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang bersalah karena melukai _yeoja_ itu secara tidak langsung.

Kyuhyun memandang lantai dua rumah Sungmin. Yang ia yakini sebagai kamar gadis itu. Lampunya menyala, menandakan Sungmin berada dikamar itu. Kyuhyun terus mengawasi Sungmin dari tempatnya saat ini. Terkadang, hanya _siluet_ tubuh _yeoja_ itu yang terlihat dari kaca jendela, namun hal kecil itu sudah membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

Ia betah berlama-lama hingga matahari telah meninggalkan tempatnya. Namun Kyuhyun masih tetap berada disana, melihat dari kejauhan sosok _yeoja_ pendiam itu. Ia merasa khawatir _yeoja_ itu terluka karena keberadaan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat dengan sesuatu yang diucapkan Hangeng padanya tadi siang.

_**"Aku peringatkan kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin! Aku bisa pastikan, kau orang pertama yang akan mendapatkan masalah denganku!"**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Ternyata benar. Benar apa yang disampaikan Hangeng padanya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, dan saat kepalanya terangkat kamar yang sedari tadi ia pandangi sudah gelap. Menandakan _yeoja_ itu ingin terlelap dalam tidurnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum, hanya dengan memandangi semua itu Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya bisa tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus.

"_Jaljayo_ Min."

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

"Kyuhyun tunggu aku!"

"…"

"Kyuhyun!" Heechul memekik sekuat-kuatnya saat Kyuhyun tetap tak menggubris dirinya.

Hei! Kyuhyun tidak tahu, Heechul sudah menunggunya dari lima jam yang lalu di depan kontrakan 'kumuh'-nya.

"Berhenti berteriak Kim Heechul!" bentak Kyuhyun. Ia memutar tubuhnya, saat berada di anak tangga, memandang tajam kearah Heechul yang sangat mengganggu baginya.

Heechul menapaki anak tangga dengan langkah yang terkesan kesal. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya dengan raut wajah marah.

"Apa maumu hah?" Kyuhyun memperlihatkan ketidak sukaannya dengan kehadiran Heechul. Ia membentak _yeoja_ itu saat Heechul sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Aku yang bertanya apa maumu! Apa maksud dan tujuanmu dekat dengan _yeoja_ 'patung' itu!" Ketus Heechul.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut tipis, "Jadi kau yang melakukannya! Kau yang membuat di—"

"_Ne_! Aku yang melakukannya! Kau dengar aku yang melakukannya! AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!" bentak Heechul, geram.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan jawaban Heechul.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau gila Kim Heechul!" sinis Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_ aku gila! Bahkan aku bisa lebih gila daripada ini. Gila karena kau terlalu perhatian dengannya!"

"Mwo?" mata Kyuhyun melotot sempurna.

"Kau jahat Kyu! Kau jahat! Kau tidak mengizinkan aku untuk naik motormu walau aku mengemis dan memohon padamu, tapi dia! _Yeoja_ patung itu! dengan mudahnya kau mengajaknya bersamamu!"

"_Sigh_! Apa kau gila Heechul, menjadikan alasan itu untuk melukainya!"

Heechul mendengus marah, "Alasan kau bilang! Alasan ? Kau tahu alasanku membuatnya seperti itu. Itu karena kau! Karena tatapan matamu dan sikapmu yang terlalu baik padanya."

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras!"

"_Ne_! Aku memang tidak waras. Dan aku bisa lebih tidak waras lagi, jika dia masih berani mendekatimu. Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhnya! _Arraseo_!" ancam Heechul dengan nada tegas dan seketika pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tercengang, ia tak tahu mau berbicara apa lagi. Bukan melihat amukan Heechul yang membuatnya takut, namun kata-kata Heechul yang mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia menyukai Sungmin.

_"Sigh_! Dasar _yeoja_ gila!" ucap Kyuhyun pada sosok Heechul yang sudah menjauh darinya.

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Kedua mata _foxy_ Sungmin sedari tadi tak ingin terpejam. Sungmin terus-menerus memperhatikan jaket yang tergantung cantik di depan pintu _almari_-nya. Jaket yang sudah memberikannya kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Jaket itu bahkan lebih hangat dibandingkan baju-baju tebal yang selalu ia gunakan selama ini. Sungmin benar-benar suka dengan jaket itu.

Walau tak ada cahaya diruangannya, namun baginya jaket itu benar-benar seperti 'malaikay' baginya.

"_Gomawo_." Sungmin menggumam pelan. Berharap sesosok pria disana bisa mendngar ucapannya.

**O**

**o**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**MARS**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**o**

**O**

Sungmin sama sekali tak menyangka ia akan berada disini, dipertemukan ditempat seperti ini. Sungmin hanya diam merunduk, tak berani sedikitpun menatap wajah siapapun disana.

Nampaknya ia sudah terlihat jengah, menunggu dan terus menunggu kedua insan dihadapannya untuk berbicara. Sudah lebih dari satu jama ia menunggu untuk kedua orang itu untuk berbicara, tapi tak ada teegur sapa maupun apapun yang terjadi.

_Namja_ itu menyenggol bahu temannya. Seketika _namja_ itupun menoleh, dan langsung mendapatkan isyarat oleh 'ia' agar memulai pembicaraannya.

"Ehem…, Kau suka eskrim?" tanya _namja_ itu dengan suara lemah lembut.

Sungmin sekedar mengangguk –tidak lebih. Dan.., suasana kembali hening. _Namja_ itu akhirnya mau tak mauharus memulai pembicaraan.

"baiklah. Sungmin apa kau tahu Hangeng menyukaimu sejak dulu, Apa kau mau berkencan dengannya?" tanya-nya _to the point_.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_." Hangeng terlihat malu, wajahnya memerah saat Kyuhyun dengan sangat blak-blakan menceritakan perasaannya.

"Sudahlah aku hanya menjelaskan saja." Kata Kyuhyun, enteng.

"tapi bukan berarti kau—"

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya."

Seketika semua terdiam mendengar Sungmin berbicara tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan berkencan dengan Hangeng."

**O**

**o**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**TBC**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**o**

**O**

**Annyeong yeorobun**

** ^ ,^)/**

Mianhae baru bisa lanjut nich FF, dan maaf kali ini aku g bisa. Balas reviewnya.

.

.

**Review Please**

**|(^O^)/**


	5. Don't hurt her I'll kill you!

**Summary :** Ketakutan Sungmin akan 'namja' perlahan luntur karena sosok Kyuhyun. Perlahan, perasaan cinta bersemi dihati keduanya. Apa mereka bisa bersatu?

**O*o*O*o*O**

**-KyuMin FanFiction- **_**Genderswitch**_

Tittle : MARS remake

Pair : KyuMin

Slight : HanChul, YunJae, YeWook

Other Cast :

Kang HongDo songsaenim

Choi Siwon

-akan bermunculan seiring waktu-

By © Choi Hyo Joon

**O*o*O*o*O**

**Genre : Genderswitch, Romance, angst(?)**

**Warning : **typo(s), bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD, penulisan masih jauh di atas rata – rata. Yang tidak suka dengan FF GS, mohon tinggalkan! Jangan paksakan anda untuk membacanya.

**Disclaimer : **Semua nama _cast_ hanya sebuah pinjaman(?) semata. Namun, FF ini murni dari pikiran _cetek_ milik sang _author_ tak berbakat.

**a/n :** FF ini adalah **remake **dari komik dan drama yang sama yaitu **MARS**. Saya hanya mengubah beberapa alurnya, namun tidak menghilangkan konsep cerita yang ada di cerita tersebut. Saya hanya ingin FF ini bisa sesuai dengan KyuMin #maklum penggila KyuMin XD

Saya menerima Kritikan untuk FF ini, bukan kepada **Pair**_-nya_, MOHON DIPAHAMI! BUKAN PAIR!

**O**

**o**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**MARS**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**o**

**O**

Mereka berdua saling terdiam. Tak ada seorangpun yang memulai pembicaraan baik Hangeng maupun Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa merundukkan kepalanya, sulit baginya untuk menatap wajah Hangeng saat ini. Jujur saja, Ia juga sangat terkejut saat Kyuhyun memintanya untuk berkencan dengan Hangeng. Saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, jantungnya berdegum kuat, rasa sakit tertoreh tak terlihat dihatinya. Sungmin juga bingung dengan apa yng ia rasakan. Hanya saja sakit, teramat sakit bila harus dijabarkan dengan kata-kata.

Hangeng sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Sungmin. Ia terlihat sangat gugup, seolah semua perjuangannya tak sia-sia. Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu. Menunggu saat ini hadir. Saat dimana Sungmin bisa berada dengan jarak sedekat ini dengannya, tanpa penolakan dari Sungmin.

"Ehm.., Apa kau ingin nonton film? Kebetulan ada film baru yang sangat bagus?" Hangeng mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Ia hilangkan rasa gugup yang mendera dirinya. 'Tidak! Aku tak boleh gugup!' Ia memantapkan hatinya, unu bisa menarik perhatian _yeoja_ yang dicintai-nya ini.

Mendengar sosok _namja_ didepannya bertanya padanya, Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pria didepannya dengan sebuah senyum yang menawan. Seolah mengiyakan pertanyaan pria itu.

Hangeng tersenyum bahagia, hatinya berjingkrak gembira. Demi Tuhan! Senyuma itu sangat indah, sangat menawan hati. Ini pertama kalinya senyuman itu bisa ia lihat sedekat ini. Ingin rasanya Hangeng memeluk tubuh yang berada didepannya saat ini, tapi ia sadar diri. Bisa berkencan dengan Sungmin sudah menjadi hal yang sangat hebat baginya. Ia tidak akan merusak _moment _indah ini —baginya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi membeli karcisnya dulu. Kau tunggulah disini." Segera Hangeng berdiri dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang hendak ingin ikut awalnya. Hangeng berlari menuju gedung bioskop yang tepatnya tak jauh dari tempat mereka minum _coffee_ saat ini. Dan Sungmin bisa melihat _siluet_ tubuh Hangeng dari jendela transparan tepat disamping tempatnya duduk saat ini.

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya secara bersamaan. Ada hal yang 'mengganjal' didirinya. Entah apa itu. Kencan yang seharusnya selalu bisa membahagiakan, tapi.., Sungmin tak merasakan semua itu.

Ia kembali merunduk. Ia memegang jaket tebal yang ia gunakan seolah degupan jantungnya sangat menyakiti dirinya saat ini.

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Ditempat yang berbeda. Seorang pria melahap 'rakus' seluruh _Jjajang Meoun _ yang ada dihadapanya. Sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan mulutnya masih penuh dengan _Jjajang Meoun_ yang belum masuk ke kerongkongannya. Ia memaksa mie itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, seluruhnya.

Ia hentikan sejenak kegiatannya, dan melirik kesebuah kantung tas besar yang berada disamping tempat ia duduk saat ini. Tas coklat yang berisi jaket miliknya yang ia pinjamkan kemarin kepada seorang _yeoja_. Dan _yeoja_ itu mengembalikannya tadi saat bertemu dengannya.

Senyuman hangat terkulum dari mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan _Jja jang Meoun_. Seperti sebuah roda yang memutar mundur, ia kembali teringat saat _yeoja_ itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat karena takut dengan kecepatan motor yang ia bawa. Saat _yeoja_ itu takut menerima ajakannya karena sebuah gurauan yang ia sampaikan tentang 'kecemburuan' motornya. Hei! Bukankah ia yang sudah meminta _yeoja_ itu untuk berkencan dengan temannya?

Tapi kenapa ia masih mengingat semua itu. Seperti menerima sebuah tamparan telak dipipinya. Seketika ia tersadar dengan _fantasi_ –nya yang melambung jauh. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh memikirkan _yeoja_ itu. kembali ia lahap _Jja jang Meoun_-nya dengan rakus.

Senyuman yang awalnya hangat, sekarang terlihat sangat tidak tulus. Ia sedang memaksa diri untuk tersenyum. Mencoba memperlihatkan ketegarannya pada sesuatu yang—tanpa ia sadari—sudah menyakiti hatinya. Sosok _yeoja_ itu sedikit demi sedikit masuk kedalam relung jiwanya, namun ia menolak hal itu. 'Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.' Ia menolak kuat perasaan yang tengah datang padanya. Ia menganggap sikapnya hanyalah sebuah rasa kasihan, simpatik yang begitu kuat kepada _yeoja_ itu. Ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan Hangeng—sahabatnya—saat _yeoja_ itu menerima tawaran kencan yang ia ucapkan.

Namun, rasa keterkejutan yang ia alami bukanlah terkejut bercampur bahagia—sama—seperti yang Hangeng rasakan. Rasa terkejut yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah degupan jantungnya yang menghentak kuat sehingga membuatnya lemah sesaat. Entah sampai kapan ia akan menolak kehadiran _yeoja_itu. Hanya dia yang tahu. Ia lah yang bisa mengendalikan dan mengetahui perasaan yang masuk kedalam dirinya. Tanpa harus melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan risalah hati.

Sungmin berharga untukmu Kyuhyun. Percayalah!

**O**

**o**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**MARS**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**o**

**O**

Hangeng sudah kembali ketempat kencannya dengan Sungmin. Ia terlihat sangat senang, walau lelah menderanya. _Yeah_, pemuda asal China itu harus rela mengantri panjang untuk mendapatkan karcis yang sudah ia janjikan dengan Sungmin. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Sungmin, bagaimanapun caranya.

Sungmin tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Hangeng. Pemuda itu duduk kembali ditempatnya semula—tepat didepannya. "Kau lelah?" tanya Sungmin lembut penuh perhatian. Ia bisa melihat dada Hangeng yang memburu cepat naik dan turun seolah menggambarkan kelelahannya.

Hangeng dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal memperlihatkan pada Sungmin dua tiket yang telah ia dapatkan dengan sebuah senyuman kepuasan.

"_Mianhae_." Hangeng berucap sembari mengtur nafasnya.

"Minumlah dulu." Sungmin menyodorkan air putih yang ada disana yang belum tersentuh sama sekali sedari tadi.

Hangeng menolak dengan cara mengibaskan kedua tangannya dihadapan Sungmin, "_Anni_. _Gomawo_." Ia senang Sungmin begitu perhatian padanya.

Hangeng mencoba mengatur nafasnya secara teratur. Ia buang udara melalui mulutnya dan menampung udara sebanyak-banyaknya melalui lubang hidungnya. Ia lakukan itu berulang-ulang hingga deru nafasnya kembali stabil.

"_Mianhae_ Sungmin-_ah_. Kau menunggu lama. Aku tadi harus mengantri, tapi akhirnya aku mendapatkannya."

"_Gwenchana_." Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumannya kepada Hangeng, sebagai rasa terima kasihnya karena pemuda itu sudah mau bersusah payah karenanya.

Kembali terdiam dan hening. Perbincangan itu hanya berlangsung sekejap dan berakhir secepatnya. Sungmin yang tidak banyak bicara, memang sulit untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan dengan orang lain.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu kaku." Sungmin merasa bersalah, karena membuat suasana jadi kurang nyaman untuk Hangeng yang sudah berkorban untuknya. Ia menyesal.

Hangeng menggeleng cepat ia cukup terkejut dengan 'kata' maaf Sungmin, seolah tersirat penyesalan yang mendalam. Bagi Hangeng malah ini adalah kesalahannya karena tidak bisa mencairkan suasana dengan baik seperti.., Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Aku juga tidak pandai berbicara. Tapi.., bolehkah aku tahu Sungmin-_ah_, Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Hangeng.

"Oh itu. Saat itu ia sedang tersesat, kertas alamat yang kuberikan ternyata dibaliknya ada sketsa lukisanku. Kyuhyun bilang ia menyukai lukisanku." Terang Sungmin. Ia terlihat bersemangat menceritakan kronologi pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Hangeng mengangguk paham, "Lalu, sketsa apa yang kau berikan? Ia biasanya tertarik dengan sketsa bergambar wanita yang sedang _yeah_ kau tahu Kyuhyun bukan? Hehe..," tanya Hangeng diselingi dengan tawanya mengingat sifat 'kelamin berjalan' bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Kali ini, Sungmin memberikan senyuman tulus nan hangat yang terpancar jelas diwajahnya—tanpa ia sadari—karena membicarakn sifat Kyuhyun, "Bukan. Bukan gambar yang seperti 'itu'. Gambar seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong anaknya." Terang Sungmin.

Tawa Hangeng seketika memudar. Ia mengerti sekarang, "Ibu? Pantas saja ia menyukainya?" Hangeng paham alasan Kyuhyun menyukai lukisan itu.

Dahi Sungmin mengkerut tipis menciptakan garis kecil disana, dengan sebuah tatapan mata yang tersirat kebingungan. Sungmin ingin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk Hangeng, tapi Hangeng seolah mengerti arti dari sorot mata Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan ibunya sejak ia berumur 7tahun. Jadi.., dia pasti merindukan ibu-nya saat melihat lukisan itu." kata Hangeng, iba.

"Pantas saja." Sungmin mencicit pelan. Ia akhirnya bisa paham dengan 'kesenangan' Kyuhyun akan lukisannya itu. Alasan Kyuhyun begitu menyukai lukisan ciptaannya.

Saat Sungmin disibukkan denganpemikirannya tentang Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia ketahui, Hangeng sedang menatapnya, "Kau terlihat bersemangat saat membahas tentang Kyuhyun." Jujur Hangeng, itulah yang bisa ia lihat saat ini.

Sungmin merunduk malu-malu. Entahlah, hanya saja 'topik pembicaraan' mengenai Cho Kyuhyun tidak membuat dirinya jenuh. Itu artinya perasaan suka atau…

"Ah! Sepertinya film-nya sudah mau dimulai. Ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Hangeng dan mulai berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia meletakkan lembaran uang diatas meja-nya. Tak berapa lama, Sungmin ikut berdiri dan mereka beranjak bersama meninggalkan _café coffee _tersebut.

**O**

**o**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**MARS**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**o**

**O**

Kicauan burung terdengar merdu—seharusnya—untuk mengawali pagi yang cerah ini. Namun tidak dikampus ini. Lagi dan lagi Kang _songsaenim_ harus rela mengejar sepeda motor si 'pembuat onar' yang selalu berulah. Menjalankan laju motor-nya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tapi Kang _songsaengnim_ harus rela berlari jauh lebih pagi dibandingan biasanya, karena sipemilik kendaraan itu datang terlalu pagi untuk hari ini.

Belum sempat Kang _songsaengnim_ mengejar pemuda itu. wujudnya sudah tak ditemukan di area parkir. Membuat emosi yang sudah membuncah hingga diatas kepala Kang _songsaeng_ ingin meledak.

"CHO KYUHYUUUN!" teriakan Kang _songsaengnim_ cukup menggema di area parkir. Pria bertubuh tambul itu mengatur nafasnya. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji bertemu dengan pemuda bermarga Cho itu.

Pria bernama asli Kang HongDo ini sudah menggerutu kesal. Ia yakin bahkan sangat yakin. Bila kegiatan kejar mengejar 'buruan' ini dilakukannya setiap hari, maka berat badannya akan turun drastis.

Dan berterima kasihlah kau pada Kyuhyun. Karena ialah penyebab turunnya berat badanmu nanti Kang _songsaengnim._

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Hangeng bersandar pada tiang penyanggah di _lobby_ kampus. Ia terlihat tengah menunggu seseorang. Sesekali pandangan matanya mengarah pada jalanan yang biasanya selalu dilewati sosok itu jika ingin memasuki kampus. Hingga akhirnya penantiannya tak sia-sia. Dari kejauhan ia sudah bisa menebak _siluet_ tubuh yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. _Yeah_, Lee Sungmin _yeoja_ yang sedang ditunggu Hangeng.

Sungmin berjalan merunduk tanpa mengindahkan orang-orang yang berjalan di kanan dan kirinya. Ia bahkan tak sadar seseorang sudah menantinya. Hingga, sebuah kaki menghalau langkahnya—berdiri tepat didepannya. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Hangeng yang sedang tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Sungmin, lembut.

Hangeng menggeleng dengan cepat. Rasanya pagi ini begitu indah karena _yeoja_ itu begitu peduli padanya. Hangeng mulai menyingkir, dan berdiri disamping Sungmin. Memberikan akses pada _yeoja_ istimewa—baginya—untuk berjalan bersama. Pada akhirnya merekapun berjalan bersama.

"Bagaimana tadi malam, apa ibumu marah?" tanya Hangeng khawatir. _Yeah _bagaimanapun ia merasa bersalah, karena membuat acara kencannya rusak karena telah menghilangkan karcis bioskop itu. Membuatnya kebingungan mencarinya, mereka mencari bersama kesemua tempat yang mereka kunjungi, namun tetap tidak ketemu.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku pulang tidak terlalu malam." Jelas Sungmin, iatidak ingin melihat Hangeng merasa bersalah karenanya.

"_Mianhae_. Karenaku, kita tidak jadi menonton." Sesal Hangeng.

Sungmin merasa sangat sungkan dengan sikap Hangeng padanya, "Ah _gwenchana_. Lagipula semua itu bukan salahmu sepenuhnya." Ia tak ingin Hangeng begitu menghawatirkan perasaannya hanya karena secarik kertas—karcis—yang tidak begitu penting baginya.

Tiba-tiba dua orang wanita menyela pembicaraan Hangeng. Mereka mengekang Sungmin di kanan dan kiri, "Hangeng-_ah_. Kami pinjam Sungmin sebentar _ne_?" tanya salah seorang _yeoja_ yang sekarang berdiri tepat disamping Hangeng, menggantikan posisi Sungmin sebelumnya.

Hangeng yang merasa bingung kontan mengangguk _refleks_. Mengizinkan kepada kedua orang wanita yang ia kenal membawa Sungmin menjauh dari hadapannya.

Tidak sadarkah Hangeng, tatapan mata Sungmin memelas meminta tolong padanya agar menyingkarkan kedua _yeoja_ menakutkan ini dari dirinya. Ia sudah jengah berurusan dengan mereka tempo hari. Ia tidak ingin di _bully_ lagi.

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Di bangku kelas terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik membaca buku. Hei! Tidak pernah-pernahnya pemuda itu begitu rajin, untuk sekedar membuka buku saja ia malas. Malah sekarang ia terlihat membaca.

"Hei! Kau membaca majalah seperti itu di dalam kelas! Hwaa! Aku bisa mengaduhkanmu pada Kang _songsaenim_." Seseorang yang baru hadir didalam kelas memergoki Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup _cover_ majalah _porn_ miliknya dengan sebuah buku Sosiologi. _Sigh_! Itulah dalih seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap _namja_ perusuh yang sudah mengganggu aktifitasnya. _Namja_ itu sangat mengganggunya dan sekarang malah duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun segera menutup bukunya. Ia mencari seseorang yang seharusnya 'dibawa' _namja_ itu bersama dirinya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menyenggol bahu Hangeng dan mengengkat alisnya. Sengaja, menggoda Hangeng.

Dari wajah Hangeng, Kyuhyun dapat menyimpulkan pemuda itu bahagia dengan acara kencannya."Mana Sungmin? Kalian tidak bersama tadi?" tanyanya, lagi.

"Oh, tadi Jessica dan Yoona membawanya." Kata Hangeng, yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku materi dalam tas-nya.

Kyuhyun menyatukan alisnya, tengah berpikir sesuatu yang menurutnya ganjil, "Yoona temannya Chullie?"

"_Ne_."

Sontak, kedua _orbs_ Kyuhyun melotot. Terburu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membuat Hangeng yang berada disampingnya merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat tengah mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesosok lain disana. "Dimana mereka membawa Sungmin?" tanyanya membentak.

Hangeng terkejut mendengarnya, "Dd—di kolam belakang." Jawab Hangeng tergagap. Ia terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat menakutkan.

Kyuhyun segera berlari saat menyadari sosok yang ia 'takutkan' tak berada disana. Ia berlari tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Hangeng yang bertanya-tanya padanya. Hangeng ikut menyusul Kyuhyun, berlari bersama, karena merasa khawatir dengan maksud Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Katakan ada apa?" Hangeng berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun. Mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang.

Kyuhyun tetap tidak menjawab. Ia berlari tanpa mempedulikan langkahnya yang sudah menabrak bahkan menyenggol orang-orang yang tengah melintas. Hingga tanpa ia sadari Kang _songsaeng_ menjadi salah satu korban dari aksi berlari cepat ala Kyuhyun.

"HYA! CHO KYUHYUN BERHENTI MEMBUAT KEONARAN DI KAMPUS!" kang _songsaengnim_ berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. Namun sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak peduli itu.

Ia menghawatirkan sosok Sungmin disana.' Sungmin dalam bahaya. Sung,min dalam bahaya.' Seperti sebuah mantra. Kyuhyun terus menerus mebatinmenyebutkan perihal itu.

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Tampat ini, tempat yang cukup sepi, jauh dari lalu lalang mahasiswa. _Yeah_, tempat ini dulunya adalah kolam, namun sudah tak terpakai akhirnya dijadikan gudang oleh pihak Sungmin dipaksa untuk cepat oleh dua orang yang sedang mengekangnya.

Setelah tiba ditempat yang sudah dijanjikan oleh sesosok _yeoja_ yang tengah menikmati sepuntung rokok ditangannya, mereka berdua menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin dihadapan _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ yang tengah menghirup tembakau itu dan mengepulkan asap kelabu ke udara. Ia menyeringai saat kedua temannya telah membawa sasaran yang sudah ia bidik.

_Yeoja_ cantik namun menakutkan itu segera berjalan menuju tubuh berlapisi jaket tebal itu. Ia tarik secara kasar dagu tegas milik _yeoja_ itu dan…

Plakkk…

Tamparan kuat berbekas di pipi _chubby_ _yeoja_ itu —Sungmin. Sungmin meringis menahan perih di pipinya. Sungguh menyakitka menerima tamparan kuat dari Heechul untuknya. Dengan kasar, Heechul menarik tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya diatas tumpukan kayu dihadapan Sungmin.

Heechul membidik tangan Sungmin dengan puntung rokok yang masih membara itu. Ia dekatkan puntung rokok itu dengan tangan Sungmin hingga tersisa beberapa jarak saja. Dibantu dengan dua teman lainnya agar menahan tubuh Sungmin tidak bergerak dari bidikannya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, meredam rasa takut yang berkecamuk kuat dihatinya. Ia takut, namun 'Aku tidak boleh lemah.' Batinnya memperkuat dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ingin tangan indahmu ini menjadi cacat bukan? Jadi, aku peringatkan padamu _yeoja_ tidak tahu diri! Jauhi Kyuhyun!" urat-urat diwajah cantiknya sudah menyembul kehijauan dibalik kulit putihnya, Heechul menggeram hebat.

"…" Sungmin tidak bergetar hebat, ingin ia mengepalkan tangannya sekarang juga dan menjauh dari bidikan puntung rokok itu, naun lagi-lagi tangannya tetap terjaga oleh dua wanita yang menahannya.

"JAWAB AKU!" teriak Heechul, kalap.

"…" mata indah itu kini tengah berkaca-kaca menahan derai airmata yang menampung dikantung matanya. Sungmin bersikap tegar, ia mampu untuk bersikap itu. 'Aku bisa. Jangan takut Sungmin!.' Ia motivasi dirinya sendiri dengan segala pemikiran-pemikirannya.

Heechul semakin dekat mengarahkan puntung rokok itu ke tangan Sungmin, "Kau mau bermain-main denganku _oeh_! Baiklah!" Heechul sudah bersiap mempertemukan punggung tangan itu dengan puntung rokoknya yang menyala.

"Chullie-_ya_. Kau tidak serius bukan?" salah seorang temannya ikut takut melihat _evil smirk_ Heechulyang teramat menakutkan. Bukan hanya satu, bahkan keduanya takut melihat Heechul yang bertindak seserius itu, padahal awalnya mereka sepakat hanya ingin mengancam Sungmin.

"Diam kalian! Jawab aku Lee Sungmin!" Heechul sudah menggeram penuh emosi yanga akan meledak seketika. Ia sudah tak bersabar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Sungmin menjawab dengan nada lantang, walau masih terdengar gemetar.

Kedua mata Heechul sontak melotot, "Kau ingin tanganmu ini cacat _oeh_? Kau ingin menangis seumur hidupmu karena Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang benar-benar tercekat oleh ketakitan. Ia harus berani dan kuat. Ia harus bisa.

Perlahan, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Heechul yang sedang sinis menatapnya, "Jika aku menangis, Apa kau akan mengizinkanku mendekatinya?" tanya Sungmin, dengan nada pasti.

Heechul semakin tak sabar, "Kau ingin aku menghilangkan tanganmu ini! Agar kau tidak bisa melukis lagi!" gemeletuk gigi Heechul saling bersahutan, menandakan ia menahan kekesalannya yang bisa membuncah kapanpun.

"Jika aku harus kehilangan tangan kananku, aku bisa melukis dengan tangan kiriku. Hikss.., Jika kedua tanganku cacat. Aku bisa melukis dengan kakiku, dan jika kakiku tidak ada. Aku akan melukis dengan mulutku." Disela ucapannya, Sungmin sempat terisak takut. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya yang ingin jatuh seketika.

Mendengar jawaban itu, emosi Heechul sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia membuang puntung rokok miliknya. Dan mengambil sebuah bongkahan batu besar yang berada disana.

"Chullie jangan gila!" kedua temannya sudah sangat takut melihat amukan Heechul.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Apapun yang terjadi ia sudah pasrah. Ia lebih memilih hidup dalam keberanian ketimbang harus selalu dihantui ketakutan menghadapi orang-orang seperti Heechul. _Yeah_, sedikit tidaknya Kyuhyun telah mengubah Sungmin menjadi seseorang yang lebih tegar.

"HYAAAA!"

.

.

Bruughh…

**O**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Kyuhyun berlari sekencang-kencangnya hingga sampai di kolam belakang kampus. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, langkahnya lambat laun menjadi pelan. Saat diyakini sosok yang tengah dicarinya telah ia temui. Ia beringsut mendekat, mencoba melihat keadaan _yeoja_ yang sedang sibuk memegang tangannya. Sebuah bongkahan batu telah memecahkan kayu yang ada didepan Sungmin.

"Sungmin." Cicit Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun berjongkok disamping gadis itu. ia dapat melihat seberapa besar gelombang ketakutan yang dirasakan gadis itu dari gemetar bahunya yang naik turun karena sesunggukan.

Sungmin menoleh saat namanya terpanggil. Tanpa ia sadar, ia langsung melepaskan tangisnya begitu saja. Ia bebaskan airmata yang tertampung sedari tadi dimatanya menetes tanpa ampun saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun disampingnya. Ia menangis tanpa henti.

Perlahan tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat dan membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya, mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada Sungmin, bahwa dirinya ada disini saat ini untuk melindunginya. Sungmin masih setia menangis, sembari memegangi tangannya. Tangannya tak terluka namun rasa takut sangat mendominasi dirinya.

Kedua insan itu tak menyadari, Hangeng tengah menatap mereka. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam masa pertemanan mereka, ia melihat Kyuhyun sekalut ini, sepeduli ini dengan seorang _yeoja_. Tidak sekalipun. Hangeng merasa tidak berguna, karena tidak dapat mengetahui marabahaya apa yang sedang berada didepakt orang yang ia cintai. Ia tidak tahu.

**O**

**o**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**MARS**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**o**

**O**

_Yeoja_ itu menegak kasar _cocktail_ miliknya. Bahkan ini sudah gelas ke-4 yang ia habiskan dalam sekali tegak. Waw! Kemarahan bisa menimbulkan hal sehebat itu pada diri _yeoja_ itu. ia membanting kasar gelas yang telah habis isinya, kemudian _waiter_ secepatnya menggantinya dengan yang baru, menisci kembali gelasnya dengan minuman berkadar alcohol tinggi.

"Aku satu!" seorang pemuda menyambar duduk disamping bangku kosong _yeoja_ itu.

Segera gadis cantik itu melirik pemuda itu dengan ekor matanya, dan tercipatlah seulas senyum sinis dari bibir merahnya.

"Sudah puas!" bukan bentuk sebuah tanya yang dilontarkan pemuda disampingnya saat ini, tapi sebuah bentuk kekesalan yang ia ucapkan pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Berhenti melukai Sungmin! _Arraseo_!" tatapan mata itu berkilat akan kemarahan. Namun _yeoja_ itu masih tak menganggap penting ucapan _namja_ yang sedang menatap matanya dengan mata obsidiannya.

"Kalau dia berhenti mendekatimu, maka aku akan berhenti melukainya! _Sigh!_ Bahkan ia rela kehilangan tangannya karenamu, dasar gadis bodoh!" heechul mendesah sebal. Ia memainkan jemarinya pada gelas miliknya dan kembali menatap namja yang tengah membidikkan matanya menatap dirinya dengan sangat lekat.

"Kalau kau berani melukainya. Maka aku akan membunuhmu!"

Sontak, tatpan Heechul menegang seketika. Gelombang ketakutan mendera dirinya, "Kau mengancamku Cho?" tanya Heechul menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya.

Kyuhyun, menegak _cocktail _miliknya dan meletakkan lembaran uang disana, "A-ku-akan-mem-bu-nuh-mu!" Kyuhyun menerangkan kata-katanya dengan sangat jelas tepat didepan wajah Heechul. Dan berlalu meninggalkan Heechul disana.

Tatapan mata itu, tatapan mata yang paling menakutkan yang pernah Heechul lihat selama ia mengenal Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah _namja_ itu memberikan tatapan sebegitu menakutkannya.

Ia selalu mengikuti Kyuhyun, memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah _namja_ itu, ia tahu mana tatapan mata yang penuh arti keseriusan, dengan tatapan yang hanya sebuah lelucon semata.

"Kita perlu bicara Chullie-_ya_." Sosok Hangeng tiba-tiba muncul disaat Heechul tengah kalut dalam ketakutannya.

**O**

**o**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**MARS**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**o**

**O**

Sayup-sayup terdengar dimalam sunyi ini. Sungmin menangkap suara laju sepeda motor yang sangat ia kenal bunyinya tengah mendekat. Sungmin yang saat ini berada didalam kamarnya mencoba mengintip dari balik tirai jendelanya. Senyum terlukis diwajahnya kala melihat sosok itu ada disana.

Ia melangkah gembira menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun disana. Bahkan ia lupa akan kejadian tadi siang yang sudah menimpanya. Ia hanya ingat Kyuhyun menggendong tubuhnya, membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Kemudain _namja_ itu juga yang telah mengantarnya pulang. Artinya Kyuhyun sudah mengantarnya dua kali.

Sungmin sudah berada di halaman depan rumahnya. Ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk diatas motor besarnya. Namun, _namja_ itu segera berdiri saat melihat Sungmin mendekatinya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng dan duduk di pembatas jalan, dibawah Kyuhyun. "Aku belum mengantuk." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Saat ini bila keheningan malam benar-benar tak bersuara sedikitpun, pasti suara gemuruh detakan jantung kedua insan ini dapat terdengar lantang. Debaran-debaran yang selalu terjadi jikalau kau tengah bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai.

"Tanganmu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun masih sangat merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi. Batinnya terus merasa ialah yang paling bersalah dalam tragedi ini.

Sungmin memandangi tangannya yang masih seperti biasa, "Dia tidak melakukan apapun pada tanganku." Terangnya sembari memperlihatkan tangannya.

"_Sigh_! Ia benar-benar sudah tidak waras!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Ia menutup wajahnya, entah mengapa saat berada didepan _yeoja_ mungil ini ia tak sanggup marah bahkan berteriak. Selalu tatapan-tatapan hangat yang ia perlihatkan pada _yeoja_ itu.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "_Anni._ Itu hanya karena dia cemburu. Hal yang wajar." Sungmin membela orang yang telah melukainya. Karena ia bisa merasakan dirinya saat berada diposisi Heechul saat itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sungmin berkata seperti itu padanya. Saat ia melihat mata kelinci itu, ia dapat melihat betapa jujurnya tatapan mata itu padanya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak membenci Heechul.

"Lain kali jika ia melakukan itu padamu. Aku akan membunuhnya." Ancam Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas.

Sungmin kaget mendengarnya, bagaimanapun Heechul itu hanyalah seseorang yang sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera berdiri, "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu padanya. Aku tidak ingin kau dianggap jahat oleh orang lain." Kata Sungmin, pelan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Aku bahkan pernah hampir membunuh _namja_ sebayaku dengan menodongkan senjata api padanya!" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, dan melanjutkan ucapannya, " Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan anggapan orang mengenai keburukanku, karena memang anggapan mereka benar, aku seorang yang jahat dan penggoda wanita."

"Tidak! Mereka tidak benar!" Sungmin segera berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia menolak pernyataan Kyuhyun dengan sangat lantang. "Mereka tidak mengenalmu. Mereka tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Mereka selalu menganggap orang yang jahat itu adalah baik dan sebaliknya. Kau hanya orang yang butuh perhatian, kau hanya ingin ada yang memperhatikanmu menyadari. Kau membutuhkan kasih sayang. Aku tidak jahat Kyuhyun-_ah_." Sungmin mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan pada Kyuhyun. Ia tak emungkiri _namja_ itu begitu baik padanya. Begitu melindungi dirinya. Kyuhyun baginya adalah seseorang yang baik. _Bullshit_! Tentang anggapan orang tentangnya.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Sungmin mengatakan tentang dirinya, dan semuanya…, tepat. _Yeah_, Kyuhyun membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa peduli dan sayang padanya.

"Kau yang menyelamatkanku saat Jung _songsaeng_ ingin melecehkanku. Kau tidak sejahat pemikiran orang-orang. Kau hanya membuat dirmu tampakjahat diluar, tapi.."

.

Chuu~

.

Belum selesai kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Sungmin tentang Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu segera menhentikannya dengan mencium lembut bibir _yeoja_ itu. Menyesapnya dalam gelombang kasih sayang yang sudah membuncah tak tertahan. Kyuhyun begitu tak tahan untuk menyampaikan rasa sayangnya pada wanita ini.

Kyuhyun melumat lembut bibir Sungmin, menekan tengkuk Sungmin agar mendekat ketubuhnya. _Yeoja_ itu memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap lumatan manis yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya. Sungmin yang semula 'anti' dengan pemuda, namun ia tak dapat menolak cumbuan hangat Kyhyun dibibirnya saat ini. Tak ada paksaan dan tak ada kekasaran yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Pemuda itu melakukannya dengan sangat lembut.

Mereka melepaskan tautan bibirnya, Kyuhyun menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Sungmin. Ia tatap kedua mata yang tengah tertutup itu dengan rona merah yang terlkihat diwajah putih Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin begitu manis, begitu cantik, begitu indah, dan begitu sempurna baginya.

**O**

**o**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**MARS**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**o**

**O**

Hangeng membawa Heechul ke taman, membicarakan perihal masalah yang telah ditimbulkan oleh _yeoja_ itu. namun percakapan itu belum dimulai sedari tadi. Heechul masih dengan dunia-nya melamun memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun yang masih terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya disela lutu dan lengannya. Ia lemah, lemah karena Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar membencinya.

"Sikapmu sudah kelewatan kali ini." Hangeng berucap pelan, ia tidak ingin menekan Heechul lagi. Bagaimanapun Heechul hanya lah orang yang dibutakan rasa cemburu.

Terdengar pelan, namun Hangeng masih bisa menangkap isakan Heechul, "Dia tidak pernah semengerikan itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun!" Heechul mengangkat wjahnya, menatap Hangeng dengan matanya yang sudah berair penuh tangis.

"Kau tidak perlu takut! Hanya sebuah ancaman saja, kau sudah mengenalnya bukan, kau pasti tahu Kyuhyun itu orang yang bagaimana?"

"Karena aku tahu dia orang yang seperti apa! Aku selalu memperhatikan semua yang ada didirinya. Saat dia tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan marah. Tapi…, Dia selalu tersenyum saat bersama Sungmin! Bahkan ia selalu memberikan senyuman yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain! Tatapan matanya begitu tedu saat melihat wanita keras kepala itu!" Heechul memekik kesal, sembari menangis dengan apayang ia bayangkan saat Kyuhyun mengancamnya.

Hangeng mendengus sebal, "Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Heechul hanya menggeleng lemah, sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sesuatu kepada kedua orang bodoh itu." Ucap Hangeng, dingin.

Mendengar 'rencana' yang akan disampaikan Hangeng, Heechul segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya. Ia melihat manik mata Hangeng yang sedang serius menatapnya.

"Kau cukup membantuku menjalankan rencana ini."

**O**

**o**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**TBC**

**O*o*O*o*O**

**o**

**O**

Annyeong chingudel (^.^)/

Begimana? Begimana? (^_~)

Ayo berikan review-nya yach chingu. Maaf lagi dan lagi, hanya kata itu yang bisa saya ucapkan. Kesibukan saya membatasi saya untuk membalas _review_ anda #alasan…=_=

Tapi serius chinguya, saya pengen banget bales review kalian satu per satu. Tapi…

Maafkan saya yach (_A_)

.

.

Mianhae update kecepatana. Soalnya minggu besok g bisa update ini FF. Minta do'a-nya buat chingu semua semoga perjalanan saya minggu depan lancar dan kembali dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun.

*Amiiiin*

(^/\^)

Maaf sebelumnya #bow…

.

.

**Review please**

**|(^O^)/**


End file.
